The Silver Light of a Waning Moon
by Terra Forever
Summary: Ch. 1 Edit esp author's notes PreLotR: An injured Legolas must warn young Aragorn of his possible assassination. On his way a strange Ranger comes to his aid who is it? Will they make it to Rivendell in time to warn Aragorn will it be enough?
1. Mysterious Meetings

Author's Notes: This is only my second LOTR fic and it has yet to be proofread by someone other than yours truly so feedback is definitely welcome but please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. I call Aragorn Estel or Strider more often here because I figured that to the Elves he is Estel as he was so named by his mother (or was it Elrond o.O) But, to Shihaku and other humans he is the Ranger named Strider. None of these characters save for those obviously not created by the great Tolkien and since I am not profiting from this story so don't sue me!  
This sort of ruins things but just to clarify: Shihaku Japanese for Waning Moon… Yes I know, not very Middle Earth but in this story it's not "Japanese" it's just a race most of Middle Earth's inhabitants aren't aware of because it's supposed to be sort of extinct. I'm guessing the weird juxtaposition with the whole Japanese thing is probably due to my being a Japanese Major and a dork so bear with me. And I wrote this a long time ago.

I'm also aware of Shihaku's Mary-Sue-ness. It's not what I originally intended but whatever if she's a mary-sue then so be it. I wrote this a long time ago and I wrote it for fun and completely out of the blue because who knows where I get these things. Since I might actually start re-writing this or writing more chapters… she might improve but whether you love it or you hate it, the two people whom it matters most to are my sister and myself. And she loves her sappiness.

"/../" denotes Elvish dialogue

Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)

. denotes telepathic dialogue

Synopsis: Set before the Lord of the Rings books. On a hunting trip Legolas discovers an assassination plot for Estel because some humans apparently know he is Aragorn, the true heir of Gondor. But Legolas is betrayed by a fellow Elf and as he rushes to warn his friend, he encounters a Ranger's aid who has more secrets hidden even from the Ranger herself. Will Legolas make it to Rivendell in time to warn his friend? And even if he does, will that be enough to save Estel?

THE SILVER LIGHT OF A WANING MOON

By Terra Forever

CHAPTER ONE

Legolas cursed for the infinite time that day, as he clutched his side, when he saw the trail of blood he was leaving. Blood or no, they will find me soon enough, he thought. I do not have the strength to keep going like this. He wished for his steed but knew the horse was tied fast to a tree thanks to the traitor, Norvelin. It was only hours earlier at the crack of dawn when the Elven Prince was forced to run from his prey. The night before, Norvelin, then trusted as a friend, warned Legolas of his findings: a band of men he overheard to be after Strider. Immediately, Legolas and Norvelin rushed to find the group and spy on them to find out their true goals and they overheard the band's plans to assassinate the Ranger knowing well that he was Aragorn son of Arathorn. That was the first time Legolas thought of a curse in his head. He told Norvelin to make ready and return home to tell Thranduil of their discovery while he would head for Rivendell and hope to catch the Ranger at the house of Elrond.

But, in the morning, Legolas found himself to be at the end of Norvelin's dagger, the tip already piercing his fair Elven skin. "I'm sorry, dear Prince, but I'm afraid that I cannot let you warn the Ranger."

"Norvelin." Legolas' blue eyes met with Norvelin's, neither losing to the other's heavy gaze.

"That would ruin all hour plans."

Legolas cursed upon the betrayal by one he once called friend and quickly managed to strike out at Norvelin, surprising the other Elf. The warrior fell back to the ground just as Legolas grabbed his weapons. The Elven Prince rushed to his horse but was halted by the arrows striking the ground before him; he was now surrounded by the men he was spying on just the night before. "Why are you doing this, Norvelin?"

"He does not deserve the throne," came the cold reply. The traitor brushed a few stray strands of his golden hair from his face as he stood up. He smoothened his dark brown tunic and looked hard at Legolas.

"/And who would? You/"

"No, of course not. But, someone much stronger."

"/You will not succeed/"

"Oh but I think we will, Prince. Kill him."

The men charged at Legolas who fought as well as he could, blocking and dodging. He was able to rid himself of a few mortal pests with his finely tuned skills but there were many more men than he had seen the night before. But Legolas would not let them win. He refused to be taken down by such a group. Unfortunately, as the Prince concentrated on the men, Norvelin moved out of his sight and came from behind. But it seemed Illuvitar was on his side for something triggered in Legolas' mind, warning him of some oncoming danger and dove aside. He let out a hiss when he felt a sharp blade kiss his side. Norvelin did not waste a moment and lunged for the Prince again but Legolas was already on his feet and rushing from the fray. He was not one to run from a fight but he was injured and his mission was now to warn his friend; his pride would have to wait. I have to get away from them and to Imladris, he thought. With every step he took, Legolas doubted his success, yet tried nevertheless for the thought of the danger that awaited his friend urged him on.

Hours later he was still on the run. He knew that the men must have been excellent trackers especially led by an Elf who knew him enough to predict his actions. Damned traitor, thought Legolas. "Ngh." He fell to his knees when everything began to spin. He grit his teeth, angry that he had been wounded and betrayed so easily. Such a fool I am! He could be miles ahead of Norvelin and his gang, but his injury would not allow him any great speed. Looking up and trying to regain clear sight, he realized he was lost. Wonderful. What sort of Elf am I if I get lost n the forest of my home and cannot even warn my friend? Can it get any worse?

Of course it could. Legolas swallowed a groan when he heard the nearly silent movement of creatures above him. Spiders, Legolas thought. I have been running too far South. He thought it fortunate that at least they weren't Orcs who had a great hatred of Elves. Though both creatures had deadly poisonous attacks, death at the hands of Orcs would be more excruciating. Getting to his feet, Legolas held out his bow and arrow and shot the first of the black creatures that were closest to him. The Prince was glad that while his side ached, his aim was not greatly affected. When the spiders began to close in, he began to run as fast as he could but it was no use. He was surrounded. Legolas turned and ducked just as three arrows struck a nearby tree, the sound of consecutive 'kathunks' far too loud and close to him than he would have preferred. Norvelin and the men were now upon him. His quick movements were tearing his wound and more blood spilled to the ground, drawing the attention of the large spiders even more. How am I going to get out of this one?

Norvelin gave a deep, throaty laugh. "So the Prince is in a tight corner. What will you do now that you have no one to save you? Neither your court nor your friend, Strider, or rather Aragorn, is here to help you now, Legolas."

Legolas glared at the Elf but said nothing. He still wondered how he let himself be so easily fooled; how did he miss the stench of this foul snake?

"I will let you choose, Legolas, your death: the spiders or my men?"

"You have not won yet, Norvelin!"

"Oh but I think I have." The Elf skewered a spider crawling toward him and kicked it aside. Two of the men came to his side. "This, my good men, is how spiders catch their prey. They must be delighted for they will soon feast upon royal flesh." He laughed maniacally and Legolas fought to keep from rolling his eyes. He always did hate Norvelin's laugh as a friend or foe. How he wanted to slice Norvelin's throat and have him try laughing as his blood spewed from the wound. But, he was worried about his own injuries.

Norvelin laughed again when Legolas was forced against a tree by the surrounding creatures. A few strayed to Norvelin and his men but they were more intrigued by the bleeding Prince who fought valiantly but fruitlessly. Legolas grit his teeth as he kicked and stabbed the spiders around just barely noticing the one above him. Norvelin smiled and watched as the spider jumped from its nest above the Prince and landed on his back before he could get away. Legolas gave a cry and threw the spider off his back, but not before its fangs could rip his skin. "It will be over then. The poison will soon take its effect." Norvelin sheathed his blade.

Legolas refused to die now. I have to warn Estel! But, true to Norvelin's words his limbs grew heavy and soon he fell to the ground, vision blurring. His body was already weak from the blood loss thus allowing the venom to spread faster. "Estel." A spider quickly lunged toward his crumpling body but was quickly stopped in its tracks by an arrow. Legolas looked up to see a dark figure leap down from above and engage with the spiders and Norvelin then everything became dark.

"Who are you?" demanded Norvelin, taking out his long dagger, gripping it tightly in his hand, ready to fight. The two men beside him aimed their arrows at the figure but they crumpled to the ground, lifeless with a small knife embedded deep into each forehead. Norvelin narrowed his eyes. "Answer!" I did not even see him move, he thought.

The figure whipped around to face Norvelin after disposing of the remaining spiders. "My name is of no consequence to you."

Norvelin tried to see under the shadow of the hood placed over the figure's head but saw nothing but darkness. He knew only for sure that the person before him was a Ranger. It is not Strider, he thought. "You have no business here."

"I believe I do." With that, the Ranger dove forward, sword in hand. Norvelin blocked the blade and found himself to be on the verge of losing as they engaged in a duel.

This Ranger is good, he thought. As he held the Ranger's blade still with a thrust, his other hand grabbed for a hidden knife. He swung to strike as he parried but the Ranger dodged and jumped back with amazing speed.

"I will deal with you later," promised the Ranger. The Ranger knew well that Legolas' injuries needed treatment or he would not last long with the venom coursing through his veins. Slinging the Elf's arm over the Ranger's shoulder, the figure disappeared into the woods leaving Norvelin steaming. "I will not let you get away so easily." Norvelin narrowed his eyes. But then a smile found its way to his lips. He was not worried.

Sometime later, Legolas opened his eyes only to see darkness. For a moment he froze and kept his eyes only partially open so he could assess his environment. It took his eyes a moment to adjust and soon he could see the faint outline of trees. He heard the sounds of a forest and wondered if he had been captured. The trees told him he was still in the forests of Mirkwood but he knew not where. He racked his mind and remembered the figure that killed the spiders around him before they could attack his fallen body. It was no Elf. Was it a Ranger? Strider? He tried to move but found his body was not so cooperative and argued with a strong jolt of pain. Legolas could not stifle a gasp.

Hearing the quick breath, the Ranger turned to the barely conscious Elf. "/Do not move/" whispered the Ranger.

Legolas opened his eyes at the Elvish words and saw the figure of the Ranger approaching him. Sindarin? It is not Strider - but who else could it be? That voice is not deep -this Ranger is fairly young.

"/The venom's effects are nearly gone, but your injury is serious, Master Elf. It would be wise for you to rest longer./ "

"/Who are you? Why is it you know Elvish so well/"

There was a pause for a moment. "I go by the name Shihaku, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," came the reply now in the Westron tongue as if to tell him to drop the subject of her knowledge of Elvish. "That is all you need know for now." Though most Rangers were allies of the Elves, this Ranger's fluency was rare among them. Even Estel's Elvish was not this clear and cleanly spoken.

So you know who I am, he thought. He wanted to pursue the question but the Ranger was right, it did not matter at the moment. "Thank you for saving me, but I'm afraid I cannot rest for I am on a most urgent quest."

"Oh? Aside from trying to keep yourself alive?"

"Another life more important is in grave danger." Legolas forced himself to sit up and ignore the pain in his side. "I trust that you know of Strider."

"What Ranger does not?"

Legolas nodded. "There is a band of assassins after him and I must warn him."

"What makes you think that Strider will not be able to take care of himself?"

"I do not doubt his abilities, Shihaku, but he is in danger nonetheless and needs to be warned. One of the assassins was a trusted Elf who may try to gain Strider's trust."

"He does not trust so easily."

"No, but the smallest hint of it will be enough. Will you help me or not? I must go warn Strider at Rivendell." Legolas was growing weary, especially of this argument. Why couldn't this Ranger see that Aragorn was in danger?

Shihaku stared at Legolas and saw that despite his exhaustion and pain there was still fire in his eyes. Nothing would stop him except for Death. "Very well. I do not think you would survive on your own to Rivendell for it is a long journey."

"Norvelin will already be on his way. We must reach Imladris first."

"We shall, Prince. But now you must rest. What good will you do for Strider if you die so soon?" Shihaku had no particular liking for anyone, much less this Elf, but Legolas had to be a friend of Strider's otherwise he would not be so intent on saving the man's life. The Ranger leaned forward to lay Legolas back down. It was then that the Shihaku's face came into view from the dark shadows of the forest, unmasked by the hood.

"You are a woman!"

"Indeed," she sighed. "Is that really a surprise?"

Legolas shook his head. "Forgive me. My senses failed me now and I should have realized it sooner."

"So rest and regain them for anyone without his senses will not survive long in a battle with his foes." The last thing Legolas remembered before slipping back into sleep was the Ranger's brilliant blue eyes. He did not want to sleep, not trusting Shihaku entirely. Legolas was not one to trust easily but Norvelin had earned it after nearly a century of hunting parties together. After the breaking of that bond, Legolas knew better than to trust any stranger, mellon or not. He was not sure if Shihaku was another ploy to get to Estel but at least for now, for saving his life, she had earned some trust. But, he would keep a careful eye on her.

---------------------------------------

Mellon - friend

Thanks Angie for being bored enough to read my story!

Welp, for everyone else, how was it? Let me know but try not to beat me over the head with flames.. The more reviews I get the better the future chapters will be! Oh yeah, links to reliable Elvish words/phrases etc anyone?


	2. Attack in the Woods

Author's Notes: This is only my second LOTR fic and it has yet to be proofread by someone other than yours truly so feedback is definitely welcome but please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. I call Aragorn Estel or Strider more often here because I figured that to the Elves he is Estel as he was so named by his mother (or was it Elrond o.O) But, to Shihaku and other humans he is the Ranger named Strider. None of these characters save for those obviously not created by the great Tolkien and since I am not profiting from this story so don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)  
  
. denotes telepathic dialogue  
  
Synopsis: Set before the Lord of the Rings books. On a hunting trip Legolas discovers an assassination plot for Estel for some humans apparently know he is Aragorn, the true heir of Gondor. But he is betrayed by a fellow Elf and as he rushes to warn his friend, he encounters a Ranger's aid who has more secrets hidden even from the Ranger herself. Will Legolas make it to Rivendell in time to warn his friend? And even if he does, will that be enough to save Estel?  
  
THE SILVER LIGHT OF A WANING MOON  
  
By Terra Forever  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
In the morning Legolas and Shihaku made ready to embark toward Rivendell. Shihaku brushed her hair from her face and turned to Legolas. "You will have to keep up a fast pace Master Elf. Time is of the essence."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly as he stood up, careful not to tear the wound. He would have no choice. "They will most likely be on their way on horseback. We are at a disadvantage and cannot waste any time." He watched as Shihaku adjusted her cloak. She is an unusual woman, he thought. She wears far fewer layers of clothing than I have seen any Ranger wear. True it is not very cold now but it is already nearing October; winter will be upon us soon. By the time we reach Imladris, assuming we are not hindered, it will be November. Yet, Shihaku's clothing was the least of her oddities for the fact that she, a woman, was a Ranger, was strange enough. Though Legolas was not one to discriminate on the basis of sex, he had never known Rangers to be female in all of his two thousand plus years.  
  
Shihaku nodded ignoring Legolas' staring eyes. "We will pass them. They will be confident in their journey and will not expect us." She looked gravely then at Legolas. "If ever you feel you cannot move on do not keep silent, Prince Legolas. You must let me know at once. I do not wish to bring both news of an attempted assassination and your death to Strider." If it was true that Legolas and Strider were good friends then this Elf would most likely be as stubborn as the Ranger, perhaps more so. Either way, she knew that it meant Legolas would probably hide any pain or discomfort he felt. While this was an admirable trait, it could lead to many problems if Legolas' wounds were not tended to properly because he was too hard-headed.  
  
Legolas forced a smile. "Of course, Lady."  
  
Shihaku glared at him for the title, suddenly forgetting her worry about his injury. "I am no Lady, Prince. Do not fancy me with such titles. I am a Ranger. Call me that or by my name and no other."  
  
Legolas merely nodded. The ferocity in Shihaku's voice regarding her name surprised him. "I mean not to offend you, Shihaku." The Ranger merely nodded to signify the end of their conversation. She hadn't meant to be so harsh but her name was a gift to her and it was no small matter. She was not one to talk about herself under any circumstances and she feared that Legolas would not be one to let things slide; she was sure to expect more questions from the Elf before they arrived at the Last Homely House.  
  
The two hiked at a rather quick pace with no intentions on halting for any reason. If not for Legolas' wound needing careful treatment, neither of them wished to stop at all. For most of their trek, the Prince was able to set aside any pain that came from his wound, jarred with every movement he made, but thankfully not torn. If not for the nagging fears in his mind, this could have been a simple hunt for him. He has been injured before on his other adventures; this would be like any other but his friend's life was in danger. But finally as the day wore on, Legolas could not help but slow his pace ever so slightly. Though he could feel nausea threatening to breach his senses, Legolas continued to push it back; he would not give in so easily. He was grateful that the spider's venom was not entirely dangerous and wore off rather quickly, but his wound was still on the mend. The wound was deeper than he initially thought and had gone unattended for far too long. He was only thankful that his Elven abilities were keeping it from getting worse. And, he could not help but admit, Shihaku's healing skills did much to help ease the pain.  
  
Though to most it would seem there was no change in Legolas' movements, the Ranger's keen eyes told her otherwise. When she had had enough of the Elf's foolishness, Shihaku jogged by his side and took Legolas' arm my force draping it over her shoulder. At first Legolas refused but Shihaku's glare was not one to take lightly. He also feared that in his attempts to retrieve his arm, the Ranger might just tear it off with the ferocity of her hold. She shook her head. Though they moved awkwardly at first, they found their pace and fell into step with each other, moving quickly past the dark forests of Mirkwood. How like you, Strider, to make friends like this, she thought. This Elf is so loyal to you like many others who have had the honor of meeting you. To say that Aragorn was charismatic would be an understatement for only the servants of evil were ever his enemies for the most part. Shihaku could not help but remember a few incidents where Strider's enemies were the servants of stupidity and ignorance rather than evil.  
  
Finally, off in the distance, the sun began its descent and marked the end of their journey for the day. Legolas suggested they continue on a little further, but Shihaku forced him to the ground with a strong shove. The Elf could not help but wince at the smarting pain of his bottom upon impact with the hard ground. "Do not argue with me, stubborn Elf. You wish yourself an early death? Elf you may be, but that wound can still be mortal if you do not heed its own warnings to you." With that, with the help of the filtering moonlight through the trees, Shihaku began to examine the slowly healing wounds. Legolas wished she did so with much more kindness.  
  
He hissed when Shihaku unwrapped the bandages and checked the wounds. She grimaced at the blood that stained the bandages. Though his wound was not freely bleeding, it was refusing to close entirely still. So she dug through her pouches and made a poultice of strong herbs. The pain from the herbs that stung his wounds made Legolas question whether they were really helping him or not, but he knew enough about healing to assure him that Shihaku had done nothing but help him mend, so far. "You were lucky that blow did not pierce an organ, Master Elf, or I would be carrying your body instead to Strider." She removed the poultice for a moment to check its progress and replaced it. Legolas said nothing, clenching his teeth instead as he leaned back against a tree holding the poultice against his wound himself. Shihaku looked at him and for a moment she found herself admiring his beauty. Injured or no, there was no mistaking Legolas' handsome features illuminated even more by the streak of moonlight on his face. The light of the moon reminded Shihaku of something and she turned away a little, as if hiding her face from the light.  
  
"You will not need to carry me either way, Shihaku. I will travel on my own feet of my own accord," Legolas said, his voice hard. He looked at Shihaku and their eyes met - both equally determined. There was something in Shihaku's blue irises that tugged at Legolas' mind but he knew not what it was. All he was sure of then was that he would not be carried by anyone -he had to preserve what honor he had left after his fight with Norvelin. Though he wondered if Shihaku would be able to bear him all the way to Imladris either way.  
  
"You forget, Prince Legolas that I carried you to safety when we first met," said Shihaku. Legolas looked at her. "No I do not read minds, but the thoughts of others are not hard to see on their face or in their actions."  
  
"Little escapes you then, Shihaku."  
  
"That is why I am still alive. The same, I think, can be said for you."  
  
"I thank you again for that. My life is indebted to you."  
  
"I care little for your life, Prince Legolas. The life of Strider means more to me than yours. Though I know you to be King Thranduil's son, Strider is nearly kin to me."  
  
"I understand." But that does not change the fact that I do owe you, Shihaku, thought Legolas. Though it seemed that his debts to her would not end there for they still had a long journey ahead of them.  
  
"Rest now. Since we have settled at sunset, we rise before dawn. I will take watch."  
  
"Wake me half into the night and I shall take the next."  
  
"No. Sleep, or I shall make you."  
  
Legolas did not know how but Shihaku could instill in him a certain fear making him hope even more she was not an enemy. Her words alone were enough to make him grow cold. Her blue eyes were even more chilling to the soul. He then wondered why her tone was so coarse. What sort of life brought her to have such a sharp tongue, wit, and senses. But, he knew that he would have to rely on all of these for survival and the success of his mission. He guessed that the natural life of a Ranger led Shihaku to be this way but the few others he knew through Aragorn were not even this coarse. He wondered how Strider faired when they were together. From the way she speaks so strongly of him, Shihaku and Estel seem close yet I do not remember him ever telling me of a female Ranger. How could such a thing escape his mind? Was he trying to keep her identity hidden for some reason? What if they are not really friends at all and she is merely leading me astray?  
  
Shihaku knew that Legolas was thinking of her, wondering about her. You can imagine all you want, she thought. I do not care. Though it was not true that she didn't care for Legolas' life. He was still a life that she swore to protect as a Ranger; after all as such, she was an ally to all the Elves. Though there was more to her reasoning to save his life even beyond the fact that there would be great consequences should Legolas die. Whatever this was, she had yet to discover it herself. Most importantly to her at this time was that if Strider's life was in danger, she knew it needed saving far more than the Prince of Mirkwood's. Yet this was not a judgment Shihaku could truly make for she acknowledged the fact that she did not know what future lay ahead for the Prince. He will not die under my care, she promised, turning from Legolas to the sky above.  
  
Hours later Legolas looked up at the stars for though he tried to sleep, it would not come, surprisingly enough. He could have sworn that not long ago, his senses were ready to fade into an eternal sleep. "Shihaku is a strange name," murmured Legolas suddenly. He did not bother to turn to the Ranger. Instead he kept to admiring the dark sky lit up by thousands of stars even his Elf eyes could not count. "What language is it in for it is neither Elvish, or Westron that I know of? And, I doubt it is Dwarvish."  
  
"I do not answer to an Elf who should be asleep." I knew this would come eventually, thought Shihaku, sighing inwardly.  
  
"Humor me."  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
"Perhaps then I shall be able to sleep with a sound mind; one less question to plague it."  
  
"Then don't sleep and we shall see who will be sorry later." Legolas lifted his head up and looked at the dark figure whose face suddenly seemed to reflect the soft glow of the stars and the moon above. How unusual, he thought. Even in the darkness their eyes still met and each could see the other's blue irises. I cannot believe I am indulging this foolish Elf, thought Shihaku, shaking her head. But she knew that Legolas would never let it drop and perhaps he would sleep if she finally answered this one question. But, she promised herself, only this one question. "In a tongue, long lost, it once meant 'Waning Moon.' I was named after a bright moon but one that is still partly hidden in darkness."  
  
Legolas' lips turned up in a thoughtful smile. "I can see why. Tis a fitting name. A bright light in the sky but still dark where mysteries run deep."  
  
Yes that was part of the reason she was named that. But, there was a darker reason. She normally would not have said anything about it but from the way Legolas kept staring at her as if waiting for more, it was obvious there was something she was keeping hidden. "Written in the dead language it uses the characters 'death' and 'demon.' One can interpret it as the night I was found when much death was caused by fell creatures. Or, perhaps I am one who will ensure the death of these demons." Shihaku almost smiled at the memory of the arguments over her name by those who gave it to her.  
  
"Even in darkness there shines brightly a light. This light will banish them forever and they will be sent to the evil shadows from whence they came."  
  
Shihaku turned to Legolas and saw that his faraway gaze was turned to the stars. He was deep in thought and she would not be the one to disturb him. After a long silence between them and even throughout the forest, she saw that his breathing was slow and even signifying that the Elf was finally asleep. There was no denying the beauty of this noble Firstborn and it intrigued her for none of the other Elves she had seen could compare to him. He is no ordinary Elf, she thought. I see why he and Strider are close; it seems both of them have something great lying in wait until the right time comes for them to take their destined paths. She wondered though if Strider would finally come to grasp with who he was and take hold of his destiny rather than shun it.  
  
Ere dawn, the two were already stretching their limbs, making ready to leave for another long trek across the lands westward to the Last Homely House of Elrond Half-Elven. They both discussed the idea of going through Lorien since they were so far south already and there they could ask Galadriel and Celeborn to help them but it would add a few more days to their journey. Even if they were provided horses and supplies, it may only create a wider gap between themselves and the assassins. "No, we go on to Rivendell without any delays," said Legolas. "I would like to think that we will be aided well in Lorien, but of that we cannot be certain. Besides, I do not know now whom to trust. There may yet be another traitor in the Golden Wood." Though he doubted very much that a traitor would escape either Lady or Lord of Caras Galadhon, they would lose too much time should they travel there.  
  
Shihaku nodded and knew well that it also meant that Legolas did not trust her to carry word to Aragorn herself for if they traveled to the Realm of the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel would not let him leave until he was well rested. It is good that he does not trust me, she thought, since she herself rarely trusted anyone. This way they would be more wary of each other's actions and their surroundings. "We may find what we need on our way to Rivendell." She was hoping to find a horse. She cursed the fact that she did not choose to travel on mare or steed this time knowing it could mean success or failure. But while they were already set to travel onward without stopping at Lothlorien, she still wondered if it would be better for the Prince to be treated by the Lady of the Wood.  
  
"I will heal shortly," Legolas told her, seeing her thoughts in the blue eyes transfixed on him. "I am an Elf, remember? I have better things to do than be injured."  
  
Shihaku said nothing and fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. Foolish Elf, she thought. You are still young yet. Though she knew that he was still older than she was. And, even though Legolas was young, it was his youthful strength that probably allowed him to continue on this journey despite his injury. It may well have saved him many times over on past adventures, she thought.  
  
As they moved on in their swift pace, trekking through the woods and fields, Shihaku held her hand up to signal a warning. Their hard work the past two days was well worth it. They had caught up with Norvelin and his group. "I do not think that Norvelin travels only with that small band from earlier," she murmured looking at the tracks she discovered. "There must be hunters and assassins hidden somewhere around him."  
  
Legolas nodded but he was only half listening for his ears were tuned elsewhere. Shihaku looked at him for a moment, silent to allow his ears better focus. "They are not far at all, Shihaku. I can hear them making their way though I still cannot see them." He pointed up and before the Ranger could even nod or shake her head, he had already jumped up to a branch and was climbing to get to another one. Shihaku decided to stay on the ground, following the tracks and nearing the group that made their way toward Rivendell. Think you that Strider will be so easy to kill, she thought. Not even with your whole band could you stop him and his destiny. Especially not if either Legolas or I am around to make sure of it.  
  
Legolas carefully and noiselessly jumped from branch to branch keeping his eyes on Norvelin whom he spotted first riding with an air of nobility upon his dark brown horse. He rides as if he had already won, thought Legolas disgustedly. You would think him to be some sort of hero deserving of some great reward when all he deserves is death for his crimes. I wonder what other foul deeds this creature has done.  
  
Reminding himself that there was a greater issue at hand rather than revenge, Legolas concentrated on his enemies. He was sure that the humans who accompanied him were good hunters and had heightened senses, but none could compare with an Elf's. He had to make sure that Norvelin did not even suspect the presence of anyone other than his party. A part of him wanted to engage in a fight and end this now but he knew that Shihaku was right - there were probably more of them hiding. His last encounter with the group told him that to be outnumbered would not bode well for them. Legolas searched the forest floor for any hidden foes. We must slow them down at least, he thought. The best way to accomplish that was to injure as many men as they could -especially Norvelin himself.  
  
He searched for any signs of Shihaku and saw her behind a tree not too far away. Their eyes met and she nodded as if knowing his thoughts. Reaching for his bow and an arrow, Legolas aimed at Norvelin. Almost as if hearing the bow being readied, Norvelin stopped and looked around him feeling himself being watched by unfriendly eyes. Unbeknownst to the Elven Prince, he had been spotted by a scout on the ground. No mere human would have been able to see Legolas so high above, but the scout was an Elf, a traitor much like his commander. Legolas heard the sound of an approaching object and saw a dagger being thrown to his head with deadly accuracy. The Elf dodged, but at the price of his balance. Losing his footing Legolas found himself falling but in a last desperate attempt, he still fired his arrow, which still managed to scrape Norvelin's chest.  
  
"AGH," cried Norvelin, as the arrow scathed his skin. His steed reared, frightened by the arrow but it quickly calmed down hearing the comforting words of his rider. He turned and heard Legolas fall hard on the ground. Norvelin need not have seen Legolas or the arrow that struck him to know who dared attack him. The Elf pulled on the reins and the horse trotted to the sight just as Legolas got to his feet. "Ah, so the Prince is indeed alive," muttered Norvelin, a mix of anger and disappointment filling his eyes. "Where is your Ranger to save you now?"  
  
In an answer to the traitor's question, arrows from above rained down on them striking several of the hunters and the Elf who had spotted Legolas. I should have known that there would be Elves in this party, thought Shihaku. Legolas had taken this time to loose his own arrows, jumping up to a tree branch, avoiding Norvelin's long dagger.  
  
"You think that the two of you, alone, can stop us?" Norvelin hissed. He saw the blood from his wound and glared at his Prince. He touched the wound, wincing slightly at the pain but it was obvious he was more upset about the fact that he was just struck. He looked up at his foe. "You shall pay for that, Legolas."  
  
"Think of it as my gratitude for your gift to me," Legolas retorted.  
  
"Do not think to strike the Prince of Mirkwood again," said Shihaku her arrow trained on Norvelin.  
  
"I wouldn't dare, Ranger, but you will find that you are in no position to give any sort of order," sneered Norvelin.  
  
Shihaku found herself surrounded by hunters, weapons drawn. She narrowed her eyes. "Think you that they will be able to kill Strider all on their own without a leader? Without payment? I know that more than half of your company is made up of bounty hunters. They are not paid enough to continue on such a task without you to play your role."  
  
Norvelin turned to Shihaku to see more clearly who he was facing but again her face was covered by the shadow of her hood. It was his mistake to turn away from Legolas. The young Prince knocked Norvelin off his horse and Shihaku jumped to avoid the arrows aimed at her and landed on the ground to face the humans. She unsheathed her sword and engaged with them. Legolas and Norvelin struggled against each other and though Norvelin was older, he found that Legolas was quite strong, much stronger than he expected. We must change that, he thought.  
  
Legolas moved as if he was dancing, parrying, thrusting, and spinning around with his Elven knives. Norvelin had faced Legolas before, but never had they been out for blood. The traitor could not help but still admire the Prince for his skill with the knives for few others could better him with this art. Legolas dodged as arrows and knives came for him from the sides, still managing to fight Norvelin at the same time. Sweat collected on his brow as he fought. He did not know how long he could keep this up. This is worse than fighting Orcs, Legoals thought. At least I do not need to smell their foul stench. But, the Prince was tiring and Norvelin seemed only to be going faster, moving his blade up, down, around and from the side. Although Norvelin was injured, he was much more rested than Legolas. For a brief second as the Prince turned to dodge a thrust, his eyes fell to Shihaku who was successfully holding her own. He had never seen her fight and even in the few seconds that he saw her, Legolas could not deny the skill she possessed.  
  
Shihaku in turn, as she fought, kept her eyes on Legolas and Norvelin. She knew that Norvelin was not a fair fighter and would resort to anything to win. Though she was forced to fight with more men than Legolas, they were not as skilled as the traitorous Elf. All of her enemies' thrusts could be blocked or avoided with ease and she found herself being annoyed at their low level of fighting. She expected more of a challenge from men who were supposedly attempting to kill Strider. Just as she stabbed a bounty hunter in the chest with a small knife, she heard her name.  
  
"SHIHAKU your left," Legolas cried out in warning, seeing another Elf aim an arrow at the Ranger.  
  
Shihaku sensed the danger and in one fluid motion, as soon as she stabbed the bounty hunter, she pulled out the knife, turned and threw it at her would be assassin, striking him in the skull. The Elf fell to the ground with a sickening thud but it was not heard amidst the fray.  
  
Shihaku, thought Norvelin, an unusual name. It was not a name in any language that he knew. Regardless of its origin, he now knew what Ranger aided the son of Thranduil. She would die too but first he must dispose of Legolas.  
  
Shihaku shoved her opponents with her bow, knocking them to the ground with a force stronger than they ever expected from her. " // Duck,//" she shouted in Elvish, surprising Norvelin. Legolas did not hesitate and dropped to the ground as two arrows flew overhead to hit two assassins behind him. The Prince quickly got to his feet, lashing out at Norvelin again. Shihaku could have struck Norvelin but she knew better than to intervene. She knew that Legolas had a score to settle. As Shihaku moved among the men, she felt a sadness growing inside of her. When she fought wargs, orcs, or any other fell creature she knew that they were evil through and through, but these were humans and not necessarily born evil. Their hearts were once pure and only twisted by the hand of darkness. But, she felt no remorse as she struck each opponent down. She did, however think of a mild curse when she soon found herself surrounded yet again and pushed further away from Legolas. So they are not completely stupid hunters after all, she thought raising an eyebrow. But that will not save them in, regardless.  
  
Just as she turned to check on Legolas' progress she saw him with his back against a tree, his knives locked together with Norvelin's blade. Legolas' brow was damp with sweat and his face was full of fury. Why wouldn't Norvelin just die, he asked himself, but deep inside he knew the answer and he refused to admit to it. He could smell Norvelin's breath, feel it against his skin, they were so close. He could see his own frustration mirrored in Norvelin's eyes. No doubt he wished I could just die as well, he thought. No such luck, foul traitor. I will not let you win so easily. I will not die until I make sure you regret your dark deeds!  
  
Shihaku ducked a blow to her head and drove her fist into a hunter's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Someone to her right came charging at her and so she threw the man she was dealing with first at him. She could hear the sound of steel meeting flesh as the charging man accidentally struck his fellow hunter. Another one came at her, swinging his blade wildly like a crazed fool rather than a warrior of any sort. With graceful ease she avoided each swing. When he came at her with all his strength she side stepped the man, put out her foot, and tripped him. With a cry he began to fall as he felt his sword taken from his hand and plunged into his chest. Shihaku grabbed the quiver from his back and slung it over shoulder. She turned to face the others when she heard a small cry tinged with pain. Legolas! She ignored a sharp sting in her arm as a blade scraped her when she turned to see Legolas cringing. She soon found out why he cried out when she noticed Norvelin holding something against Legolas' injured side.  
  
Legolas nearly dropped one of his knives because of the pain, his hands trembling, but instead he swung upwards to Norvelin's surprise. One of the Elven blades slid down the right side of Norvelin's face leaving a long, deep gash bleeding profusely. Legolas ducked to avoid Norvelin's blow. He stood just as Norvelin felt the side of his face and looked at the blood on his hand, looking at it with such surprise it seemed as if the wound was such an atrocity.  
  
"Had the Prince been stronger you would no longer have a face to admire," said Shihaku, appearing by Legolas' side. It was time to retreat. There were too many for them now especially with Legolas injured. She had a brief glimpse of what it was Norvelin struck him with and knew that he was in danger.  
  
Norvelin glared at the two, straightening his posture. "You will not make it far, Ranger. Legolas will die and so will Aragorn."  
  
Shihaku narrowed her eyes. "I would tell you to think yourself lucky that the Prince's blow only glanced your face and did not kill you, but you are not quite so fortunate. The next time we meet, neither Legolas nor I will be so kind as to give you a quick death."  
  
Norvelin would have retorted had he not felt a shiver down his spine. It was not Shihaku's words that chilled him, but the severity of her voice that made him fear that her words were indeed a promise she intended to keep. Legolas, regaining his grip on his knives, held onto them tightly. He glared at Norvelin as if to say that Shihaku's declaration did indeed speak for him as well.  
  
"Then I shall have to kill you now," Norvelin told them. He made a lunge for both of them, but his long dagger struck the tree trunk instead. Looking up, he saw that Shihaku and Legolas had jumped into the air and were making their way across the branches above, none of their enemies' arrows coming near them. Norvelin held up his hand to cease their attack. "Save your arrows. They will not get far. That poison will slow them down and soon the Prince of Mirkwood will be dead as he should have been long ago." But Norvelin was not as sure as he was before of Legolas' fate especially with that Ranger to aid him.  
  
Not long after they retreated, Legolas found himself weakening to the point where he could not run and he dropped down to the forest floor where he nearly collapsed. Shihaku looked at the dart protruding from his side and set it aside as she studied his injury. The dart itself would not have been a painful blow if it had not struck a still healing wound, ripping it open. Norvelin knew well that Legolas was injured here. he stabbed him here not only to create more pain but to ensure that his poison would go straight into the Prince's blood, she thought.  
  
Legolas was breathing heavily and he looked ready to pass out. "Stay with me, Legolas. I do not think it safe for you to sleep now until I know what it is that ails you." Legolas could not speak but he heard her and tried his best to focus on staying conscious. When he heard Shihaku mutter an obscenity under her breath he knew that she did not know what poison flowed in his veins.  
  
"We must keep moving. There is nothing we can do now," he told her through clenched teeth. He started to sit up but both the pain that now coursed through his body and a pair of strong hands on his shoulders kept him still.  
  
"Wait here." Shihaku disappeared and returned shortly after with some herbs. Daring to make a fire she boiled the herbs in water and made a solution for him to drink. "This should numb some of the pain and keep the infection down. I will make a poultice that will slow the poison's travel in your veins but alas I fear I do not know what else to do. This poison is unknown to me." Why could it not have been spider's venom again? Or perhaps even Orc poison? Or the hundred other poisons I know?  
  
Shihaku's voice was tinged with regret and Legolas looked at her to see the sincere worry in her eyes. Though she tried to hide it, it was obvious that this poison was unnerving her almost more than it was Legolas. He put his hand over hers. "I will be fine. Once we reach Lord Elrond he'll be able to cure whatever poison is in my veins. Rivendell is not far now." Shihaku said nothing for Rivendell was at least more than a week's journey still. She admired the Elf for his bravery if nothing else but she was not quite as confident as she wished she could be. Considering how Norvelin did not bother to come after her, Shihaku knew it meant that the traitor was quite sure that this poison would be Legolas' end.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
Well, there's Chapter 2. Um..how was it? Decent at least? Don't hesitate to let me know! 


	3. Climbing Caradhras

Author's Notes: This is only my second LOTR fic and it has yet to be proofread by someone other than yours truly so feedback is definitely welcome but please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. I call Aragorn Estel or Strider more often here because I figured that to the Elves he is Estel as he was so named by his mother (or was it Elrond o.O) But, to Shihaku and other humans he is the Ranger named Strider. None of these characters save for those obviously not created by the great Tolkien and since I am not profiting from this story so don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)  
  
. denotes telepathic dialogue  
  
Synopsis: Set before the Lord of the Rings books. On a hunting trip Legolas discovers an assassination plot for Estel for some humans apparently know he is Aragorn, the true heir of Gondor. But he is betrayed by a fellow Elf and as he rushes to warn his friend, he encounters a Ranger's aid who has more secrets hidden even from the Ranger herself. Will Legolas make it to Rivendell in time to warn his friend? And even if he does, will that be enough to save Estel?  
  
THE SILVER LIGHT OF A WANING MOON  
  
By Terra Forever  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Climbing Caradhras  
  
Legolas didn't realize that he had fallen asleep until he woke up. For a brief moment, panic gripped him when he did not recognize his surroundings. "Calm yourself for you are safe - just relax and take your rest," came Shihaku's voice, a little softer than usual.  
  
"Where are we? How did we get here?" As he asked his questions, Legolas could feel a throbbing pain in his side suddenly wishing he hadn't woken up; that the next time his eyes would open from a deep healing sleep, he would be at the House of Elrond. But, he knew better. Too many times had he been in similar situations, injured and wishing for the comfort of a warm bed safe and healing. How he's had to comfort his kin when he knew no bed but that of the earth would await them. He took a deep breath to push those sad memories away, which have, on more than one occasion, made him wish Elves had not such clear visions of their pasts to haunt them.  
  
"We're a little further down our path and I carried you." Legolas looked at the dark figure partially hidden in the shadows. "Don't look so surprised Prince Legolas. Have you already forgotten how I saved you the first time?"  
  
"You're a very skilled fighter. None of those men had much of a chance. Although I know that Strider was taught many things by his brothers, I see you must have taught him a few things as well."  
  
Shihaku looked at Legolas. He is more attentive than I gave him credit for, she thought. "Yes. I taught him a few things."  
  
"You must have been the reason he became a Ranger then," the Elf prodded.  
  
"I have no need to tell you anything since you have obviously figured everything out."  
  
Legolas sighed inwardly. "There's nothing wrong with telling me about that. Strider told me a few things but not enough. Though in different ways, he is like kin to me as well. He is a good Man - quite unlike the Men my people have come to tell stories of- and I believe he will make a good King one day should he ever return to his people." The thought of his friend brought a smile to his lips. He turned to Shihaku who gave a nod. "He told me that as a youth he was out in the woods separated from his group when a Ranger saved him from some fell creatures. From then on he became interested in the goals of a Ranger and met with that one Dunedain to learn more. Eventually he realized what future lay ahead of him and fearing what it may mean, he had no qualms when he and his mother made their way to Rivendell. He arrived there already with the goals of becoming a great Ranger. You taught him the basics of fighting and survival." Legolas eyed Shihaku carefully. "How would you have taught him when you seem younger than him? You would still have been a small child."  
  
Shihaku knew what Legolas was getting at. "I am much older than I seem Prince Legolas. Perhaps you can say that I have been blessed with youthful looks. Do not judge everything by what it seems to be alone."  
  
"It seems that I can trust you -but can I really?"  
  
Shihaku moved out of the shadows and leaned toward Legolas, and suddenly her face began to glow under the moonlight. "That, Prince, is up to you. You must decide for yourself who is worthy of your trust."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
Shihaku contemplated a vague response as she normally would reply with, but instead she simply said, "Yes." Standing up, she lifted the hood over her head and left to get food, disappearing into the dark woods.  
  
Legolas lay back. His side ached and he realized that the concoction Shihaku had given him earlier had put him to sleep. She taught Strider much of the healing he knows, although I can imagine Elrond and his sons added more wisdom. "Why do you trust me?" he asked her when she returned with some food. Though she could have hunted at for at least a rabbit or other small animal, she feared to light a fire and signal their whereabouts and gathered only what food did not need cooking.  
  
"Haven't we finished this conversation already?" Shihaku replied, not hiding her annoyance. Legolas did not drop his gaze. You want something to show that you can trust me, she thought. "Because I know you speak the truth about Strider. I can see that you are not my enemy if you are that close." Again Shihaku found herself thinking of what a strong and good ally Strider had made of this Elf and vice-versa.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thank me by eating. You need to keep up your strength. I do not want to carry you anymore than I have to."  
  
Legolas gave in and ate the vegetables and berries Shihaku gathered including the jerky she offered from her pouch. She too ate what she had collected and took a few bites of the rather tasty jerky. He was relieved to finally see her eat more than before just as she was relieved to see him eating. Yet still Shihaku ate less than Legolas thought would be normal for a human.  
  
"We must take the Redhorn Gate," Shihaku announced the next morning as they walked. Though not as swiftly as before due to Legolas' newest injury, they still traveled rather quickly.  
  
"iMani/I(What)?" Legolas exclaimed halting for a moment. "That is folly! The two of us, with what little supplies we have, cannot hope to make it through Caradhras! It is no secret that it despises Elves and humans alike. That mountain has no liking for anything but its own solitude."  
  
Shihaku turned abruptly to him, stopping as well. "If you hope to reach Rivendell before our enemies, this is the most direct route. I am sure they are going around the Misty Mountains especially with those horses so we must go through it. If we do not stop it will be our short cut by two days if not more. It is the fastest route to Rivendell."  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and then nodded slowly. "Very well." He had been to Caradhras before, though not out of free will, and it was not a friendly mountain. At least she had not suggested the Mines of Moria, he thought with some relief.  
  
When the two travelers made it to the base of Caradhras they stopped. "It will be a difficult journey whether or not Caradhras accepts us," said Shihaku looking up the mountain. A slight biting breeze circled them as if to warn the two of what awaited them. "We rest here, Prince and go on at first light. We shall make it ahead of Norvelin." Legolas was barely comforted. He had no idea that Shihaku had passed this way many times before. Caradhras knew her well. While it liked no one, somehow Shihaku's respect for the mountain allowed her safer passage. Though even that did not guarantee a safe journey.  
  
"I would like to push on either way, Shihaku, but I must admit that I am tired," sighed Legolas.  
  
"Let me see your wound again." Shihaku checked the stab wound and pursed her lips. If it was healing there was no sign and she feared that the poison was keeping it from doing so. She had no doubt it was going to be infected even if she cleaned it again and again. If that blasted Elf had not stabbed Legolas a second time with this poison he could have been almost fully healed by now, she thought angrily. "I will get a few more herbs," she said anyway. Shihaku had to try something even if it seemed futile. When she disappeared, Legolas gathered some firewood and by nightfall they were watching their surroundings carefully -neither wanting to sleep.  
  
Shihaku stayed silent and though Legolas was used to this, he felt a sudden urge to sing to lighten the mood between them. Though he did not entirely trust his companion, he did not like the uneasy air between them. If they were to make this journey together, they needed cooperation. But, the Prince knew that even the softest voice could be heard by any Elf in the area -especially a good hunter like Norvelin.  
  
"You should rest and save your anger for later, Prince," Shihaku told him seeing dark clouds in his usually brilliant blue eyes. "The night will be cold here -best get some rest before it affects you."  
  
"I am an Elf, Shihaku, the cold does not bother me."  
  
"Caradhras will make sure it does. It is not winter yet but the mountain will be more than happy to make it seem otherwise."  
  
"I have crossed this path before, I will be fine." Legolas was rather annoyed that this mere human was treating him like a child, a human child at that.  
  
"Yes, but how many of those times were you injured? There is a strange poison in your veins and you are weary. You have not had proper rest and treatment for the wound. Trust me when I say that you will feel the cold tonight. And you will need the strength for tomorrow. We will not stop until we reach the base of the mountain."  
  
"That is more than a day's journey," murmured Legolas. She said earlier that they would not stop but hearing it again knowing for sure they would make that trek brought less than warm thoughts.  
  
"Do you or don't you wish to make it to Rivendell, Prince of Mirkwood?"  
  
"." Always she was questioning his desire, his need, to reach Aragorn and it was beginning to unnerve him, but he knew she did it to urge him on. Legolas eventually gave in to Shihaku's reproaches and decided to get as comfortable as he could but he wondered how a Ranger -even as experienced as Shihaku, could stand through days of Mount Caradhras. Has she no intention of sleeping, he thought. The Ranger did not show any signs of settling down for that night either and Legolas began to wonder about her. There is something odd here -something is not right. He blamed his weakened state for hindering him from discovering the truth. Surely he would have known what was really going on if he was in better conditions.  
  
Shihaku could sense Legolas' uneasy thoughts and knew that he was tired and confused and desperately wanting to help his friend. The Ranger looked up at the stars and the waxing moon hoping it would not hinder their journey. Though she knew that the light of the moon might make for easier travel, it would also make them easier to spot. Shihaku wondered if Legolas would make it through Caradhras with his injury. I could have led us through other paths, but there are darker evils that lie hidden in the unused trails. Nay, we must get to Rivendell before this enemy and Caradhras is the best way. Yet perhaps I should have left him in Lorien and gone ahead with the message. Shihaku knew well the answer to that: Legolas would have gone with or without her. He would not trust anyone with this message but himself. She realized that while Legolas did not trust her entirely, he at least respected her and for that she was grateful.  
  
The next day, Legolas awoke long before dawn. Shihaku still sat at the base of the trunk beside him. He was glad that so far they had not been attacked by any fell creatures during the night. It surprised him though for, especially in Mirkwood, the servants of Sauron were ever ready to attack in the cover of darkness. "I do not expect to fall asleep again, Shihaku. It is best we start now." With a nod they both stood up and Legolas realized that while he was not cold but the wind was uncomfortable. "You have not slept for days - at least not much - and now you are climbing Caradhras like you were fully rested and this mountain a molehill?" he asked her  
  
"I have no time for weariness, Master Elf. As I said before, I've crossed this path many times before - this is a much easier journey than others that I've taken," Shihaku replied. That is not entirely true nor is it entirely a lie, she thought. The wind began to pick up and soon snow began to strike them hard with fury almost making the path before them disappear.  
  
If Legolas' eyesight was not so keen, he would not have noticed the light footsteps of the Ranger in front of him. He knew that Shihaku's footsteps were light for a human in the forest, but he decided that she had been a Ranger for a long time. He thought that after all, she was of slender build, quite unlike the heavier build of her kin so her weight would not allow for heavy footsteps. Now, seeing that she was nearly walking on the snow instead of sinking in it, he began to wonder who she really was.  
  
Shihaku knew that Legolas was watching her and now studying her small imprints in the snow. She tried to lower herself in the white powder as much as she could but to no avail. She was just too light. Now he will think me to be an Elf, she thought. It doesn't matter. When it was becoming obvious that the mountain was not happy to be climbed by either Elf or Ranger, Shihaku stopped and looked up to the peak. " //Caradhras,// " she said into the wind in Elvish, surprising Legolas. "//It is I, Shihaku, Ranger of Middle Earth whom you know well. I know you do not wish to be bothered but we are on an urgent quest. The less you mount your fury against us the sooner we shall cross and leave you be. Know that we have no intention of taking any other path but through you.//"  
  
If not for the fact that he was getting to know Shihaku a little more now than before and that her words echoed his thoughts, he would have thought her mad. She was talking to the Redhorn Gate as if it was but a small obstacle in her path. Her tone was respectful but it was obvious that she cared little for Caradhras' response. Their only other path was through Moria and neither of them had any intention of going there. At first he thought that Caradhras had rejected them but instead the winds died down ever so slightly and he thought he saw Shihaku smile as she walked on.  
  
They continued on and took no rest until the day was more than halfway over and even then they stopped for only a short time under a small out cropping to shelter them from the worst of the elements. Legolas had never seen so much energy in a human before. Aragorn had amazed him with his abilities and his stamina but even then, as a human, he had his limits. Shihaku looked as if she could have gone up and down the mountain twice in one day. Turning away from Shihaku who looked to be deep in thought, Legolas looked out at the mountain before him. The Redhorn was just as deadly and gloomy as he remembered it to be. He was glad that they were making good progress on their journey climbing Caradhras for he was tiring quickly. Of course, it was too good to be true to have a safe journey now.  
  
"Orcs," Legolas muttered hearing the sound of the fell creatures through the howling wind. Already he could see them in the distance eyeing them.  
  
"Not that we should be surprised," muttered Shihaku. They quickened their pace but they were soon being hunted down.  
  
"There are more now than I remembered there to be here-The Darkness has grown." Legolas turned to Shihaku. "I do not know this path as well as you -what do you suggest?" he was already reaching for an arrow.  
  
Shihaku was doing the same, thankful she had stolen one of the hunter's quivers to replenish both Legolas' and her own supply of arrows. "I will open up a path for you. Follow the path of the wind. Caradhras wants us out so it is showing us the way!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"Foolish Elf! You said yourself that I know my way better than you. I know it better than these Orcs may think they do."  
  
"Shihaku!"  
  
"Go or I will shoot you and then kick you down the other side of the mountain!" Shihaku leveled her arrow at the Prince and he saw that she was serious. "Do you, or don't you want to warn Strider, Master Elf?" She didn't wait for a response. She fired her arrow and let loose as many as she dared for she had few arrows left. Legolas fired a few shots but as he ran through the path that Shihaku was making for him, he was forced to use his knives. Shoving and stabbing Orcs as he ran, he often turned and caught glimpses of Shihaku not too far behind. The wind grew fierce and the snow that Caradhras decided to pour down on them seemed to be the mountain's way of disagreeing of a battle on its grounds. If Legolas was not careful, he could either find himself stabbed by an Orkish blade or falling off the steep slope, neither of which appealed to him.  
  
Shihaku watched in the corner of her eye as Legolas moved but because she was forced to defend herself she could not give him much of a cover, leaving him to be surrounded as well. He will fall if he isn't careful, she thought. He has passed here before but doubtless with a larger group of Elves well equipped for a fight worse than this. I have to admit that despite everything he is holding his own well. There is much strength in you, Legolas Greenleaf. I have a feeling that this tells me Illuvitar has great plans for you. Shihaku's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a spear she was forced to dodge, stealing it form its owner as she moved She danced around her opponents, jumping up and down, knowing well where to place her feet.  
  
The sounds of fighting were barely heard because of the fierce wind. Even the cries of the Orcs as they died or fell from the cliffs were muffled by Caradhras' anger. The mountain was willing to let Legolas and Shihaku cross but they lured out the Orcs it so despised and now there was a battle on its precious mountainside. Stupid mountain, thought Shihaku. Don't you know that we hate these creatures as much as you? That we wished for a passage without incident as much as you? Leaving the Orcs, she pushed her way toward Legolas. They had to keep moving for if they tarried too long they would be overwhelmed.  
  
Shihaku barely felt a sharp object scrape her cheek as she loosed an arrow to protect Legolas. The warm blood almost froze instantly in the cold. Before she knew it the Orcs had now surrounded her; her archery skills would be of no use now so she grabbed her sword and slashed at the fell creatures. There are so many of them, she thought. I do not know how we will win this! As she turned to block an attack to her right she felt something and turned the other way just in time to see an object flying to her head. "Agh!" She fell to the ground, blood sliding down the side of her face from a gash on her forehead. The blow was unlike any she had ever felt, blurring her vision and disrupting all her other senses. She turned over on her back and the creatures around her looked like nothing but swirling masses of black and gray.  
  
"Kill her," he Orcs screamed.  
  
"No!" Shihaku kicked up her leg and struck an Orc straight in its gut, knocking the wind out of it. But, as it fell to the ground, its last attempt to strike her was rewarded when the dagger in its hand still drew blood. "Ngh." Shihaku tried to roll out of the way of the falling Orc but its falling arm still glanced her left side. The Orcs around her let out a frustrated screech and she sprung to her feet. No! We must not fail! Remembering her mission, Shihaku's strength returned and only the blood on her clothes and face and the drops that stained the snow gave away her injuries. Then she turned and remembered too her companion. "Legolas!"  
  
The Prince saw her coming and was slightly alarmed to see the gash on her forehead but she seemed relatively unscathed, not seeing the wound on her side. Her cry startled him and he turned just in time to see a large group of Orcs lunging for him. Legolas jumped as high as he could and the Orcs fell over the edge of the steep cliff, plunging down the crevice. The Prince managed to land safely but was immediately tackled by another group of Orcs. In an effort to get the creatures off he tried to roll to the side only to find himself at the edge. When Legolas shoved the last Orc off, it gripped his clothes tightly and Legolas felt his body being pulled over the edge. "AAAH!" The Prince grasped for anything to hold onto and his hands found the edge of the cliff. His hands, slightly raw from the cold and fighting were losing their grip. "Shihaku!" He kicked at the Orc that hung tightly onto his left leg. "Get off you foul creature!" With a final kick the Orc let out a squeal as it lost its grip and Legolas felt relieved that now his hands only had to hold his own weight.  
  
"Legolas!" The Ranger saw Legolas' peril and shoved any Orc in front of her to the ground. She slid down the small slope carefully, a small trail of blood from her wound behind her, and grabbed Legolas' hands. She started to pull him up when an Orc attacked her. She ducked as a spear grazed her neck, cutting her hair tie. Letting go of one of Legolas' hands, she grabbed the Orc's arm as it came down and twisted it. The sound of breaking bone was barely audible as the Orc screeched in pain. Shihaku shoved the Orc away and as it writhed in pain, slid off the side of the mountain. The Ranger leaned down again to help Legolas and pulled him up with all her strength and Legolas found a foothold which he used to hoist himself up. The Prince winced as he felt his wound tearing painfully with every movement now but he did not hesitate to stand and raise his weapons.  
  
The two were side-to-side facing the Orcs now. "We have to make a run for the base," Shihaku whispered, her heavy breath turning into puffs of white cloud. "I will hold them back-"  
  
"Enough of your foolishness. We'll run together."  
  
"We won't make it, Legolas," Shihaku shook her head. "If we both run they will be on us in a second. I will hold them back. You must get to Rivendell and warn Strider!"  
  
"You make it sound as if I will be making the rest of this journey alone," Legolas eyed her carefully.  
  
"Stupid Elf." The two began to slowly back away from the Orcs, their arrows aimed at anything that moved any closer to them. "How fairs your wound?"  
  
"Thankfully the cold that I suddenly feel has numbed my body and the ache is now bearable," Legolas replied sarcastically. He did not think it would benefit them any to mention that he could feel his warm blood flowing freely again. "We can worry about it when we get out of here."  
  
"Once we round the next bend, hopefully, if Caradhras wants us to leave after all rather than bury us here, then our way will not be so heavily blocked by snow. It will be easier for us to run downward, sliding in the snow. We can use one of the larger shields and use it as a vehicle."  
  
Legolas nodded. "The path is narrow. how will we control it?"  
  
"That is a risk we'll have to take. On my word grab one of the shields and start running." Again Legolas could not say anything before Shihaku cried out and fired her remaining arrows consecutively. Legolas barely had any time to marvel at her archery skills before he grabbed a fairly large shield and began to run. He fired at any Orc that came near but he soon realized that his quiver lay empty. "Keep running," he heard Shihaku shout.  
  
Soon she caught up with him, her sword out in her hand. She had run out of arrows as well. Together they ran around the bend and carefully made their way down the slope, jumping from outcropping to outcropping as the Orcs raced after them. Shihaku came to a halt and peered down at the long drop.  
  
"Hold on!" They jumped into the air, hands clasped tightly together. Legolas brought the shield beneath him and pulled Shihaku closer to his body. They landed roughly on the snow but thankfully it was softer than they expected. The two sped down the steep slope upon their makeshift sled still followed by the avalanche of Orcs tumbling and running after them. Legolas held Shihaku tightly around the waist as they moved. He had never felt this rush before in his life and if not for the danger they were in, he could have laughed. But, the sight of the edge of a cliff looming ahead quickly smothered any happy thoughts. "Shihaku!" They both tried to push and lean to move away, but they were moving too fast and they were almost to the cliff. "AGH!"  
  
From afar, the two figures could be seen tumbling to the side as a small object flew over a cliff and then plummeted to the ground below. The two figures began to roll toward the edge if they hadn't plunged their blades into the ice to stop their fall. Shihaku quickly gained leverage despite the sharp incline for the wound in her side was not half as painful as Legolas'. She leaned down toward the Elf who was clinging to the knife he stabbed into the stone. As Legolas dug his feet into the snow to gain balance and climb back to the path, he looked up and saw that because Shihaku's hair was blown wildly about her now, no longer tied back, an interesting feature: her ears. "You're an Elf!!"  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooooh who didn't see that one coming? Heh. Well anyway there's Chapter 3. Reviews and Comments greatly appreciated! Thanks for all of you who have commented already! You guys are totally awesome! You're definitely helping me keep this story going.although I have no idea really where it's going heh. I'm just glad that there are people out there enjoying it as much as I am! 


	4. Secrets Revealed on a Race to Rivendell

Author's Notes: This is only my second LOTR fic and it has yet to be proofread by someone other than yours truly so feedback is definitely welcome but please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. I call Aragorn Estel or Strider more often here because I figured that to the Elves he is Estel as he was so named by his mother (or was it Elrond o.O) But, to Shihaku and other humans he is the Ranger named Strider. None of these characters save for those obviously not created by the great Tolkien and since I am not profiting from this story so don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)  
  
. denotes telepathic dialogue  
  
Synopsis: Set before the Lord of the Rings books. On a hunting trip Legolas discovers an assassination plot for Estel for some humans apparently know he is Aragorn, the true heir of Gondor. But he is betrayed by a fellow Elf and as he rushes to warn his friend, he encounters a Ranger's aid who has more secrets hidden even from the Ranger herself. Will Legolas make it to Rivendell in time to warn his friend? And even if he does, will that be enough to save Estel?  
  
THE SILVER LIGHT OF A WANING MOON  
  
By Terra Forever  
  
CHAPTER 4: Secrets Revealed on a Race to Rivendell  
  
Shihaku stared at the wide-eyed Elf harshly as he gawked at her with awe and surprise. "I do not think this is the time to discuss that, son of Thranduil!"  
  
Legolas nodded absently and took the offered hand. "Keep running!" The two raced down the rest Redhorn Gate, knowing well that to stop for but a moment could mean enough time for their enemies to catch up. An Elf! All this time she was an Elf, he thought, running. Shihaku's ears were clearly visible now that they were away from the snow and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it earlier.  
  
In their great haste, the two had cut the normal length of time to traverse such a dangerous path in half. However, they still had quite a distance to go before they made it safely to the base of Caradhras. Though they were no longer running as fast as they were earlier in their journey, their speed was still quick and ever so graceful in the snow. While his discovery of Shihaku's identity overcame any other thought at first, now Legolas was beginning to feel the painful ache in his side. He pressed his hand tightly against the bleeding wound to try and stop the bleeding but it would not cease.  
  
"Let me -"  
  
"//Lau (no),//" Legolas shouted suddenly in Elvish, not letting Shihaku near him. She was surprised by the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes. He almost looked ready to strike her if she had moved a few inches closer to him. "We keep going until we reach the base."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We have a mission before us, Shihaku. I will not fail because of my weaknesses." With that, Legolas walked past the Ranger.  
  
She stood there for a moment, just watching him. No, you will not fail because of your weakness, Legolas, for I see none. But, your good heart may bring you many troubles yet.  
  
It was not for a few more hours, nearly half a day, that they could finally see the base of Caradhras. But, even when they finally stepped foot on solid ground void of any snow the two continued on. This time Legolas let Shihaku take his arm and drape it over her shoulder as they had done before. Finally taking more notice in the light footsteps they both shared, Legolas looked at the Elf beside him. "So you are really an Elf," mused Legolas. And for the first time he realized she really was far too fair and graceful to be a mere Ranger.  
  
Shihaku gave him a quick, dark glance. "Elf I may seem, but Ranger I am still, Legolas."  
  
The Prince looked at her. "A Ranger is a descendant of Isildur." He started to wonder if that meant she was a half elf in Isildur's line.  
  
"You are in no position to question who I am and who I choose to be, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
Legolas saw that Shihaku was ready to throw him to the ground. "Forgive me; it is just a surprise. Why a Ranger?"  
  
"It is how I have been brought up. I have no Elvish kin, only Rangers, so Ranger I am." Shihaku clamped her jaw tightly after saying her final word and realized that aside from Strider and the Rangers who raised her, Legolas was the first to know this. It felt odd telling him this but she guessed with him it was only a matter of time till he figured it out anyway. Although she wished it was later rather than sooner. This was no easy matter for her to speak of.  
  
Legolas nodded. "And so Ranger you are. I see now why you are probably among the best. I also see why you know Elvish so well for it is in your blood." He guessed that the Rangers who brought her up were long since dead but she must have learned quickly and well. Much experience in the wild has taught her to be as good as she is now, he thought.  
  
"."  
  
"Why is it you hide something like this? Are you ashamed of being an Elf?"  
  
"It is just not something I speak of," she snapped. "So this talk ends here and now else you will find yourself at the end of my sword."  
  
Legolas stopped walking and turned to face Shihaku, his hands planted firmly on her shoulders. "It does not matter, your kin. You are Shihaku, a friend and ally." Legolas' voice trailed off when he looked into her blue eyes much like his own but reminiscent of another pair. Shihaku looked intently at Legolas wondering what he would say, why he paused. ".both," Legolas finished, breaking out of his spell. He had no idea why they suddenly seemed so familiar but either way there was something about her that nagged his mind. Why would I notice it now and not earlier, he thought, confused.  
  
Upon hearing those words, Shihaku turned to face Legolas and searched for any sign of insincerity, but found none. "For someone lacking trust, you accepted this deceit well," she murmured.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "This is not deceit merely in the sense of the word. I know that you hid your identity from me not because you are my enemy."  
  
"Oh? How do you know this then? I thought you had long since grown wary of trusting others. I would think that this would lead you to lose your trust in me further - whatever little I might have gained."  
  
"It is the look in your eyes that you have now. You cannot hide your true gaze when the moon shines upon it like this. And, you have my full trust and friendship." Shihaku hadn't expected her eyes to betray her like that. Though, she knew well that the moonlight and starlight made many things visible about her that she preferred to keep hidden. Forcing a smile he squeezed her shoulders and the two walked on again in silence. "It explains a lot of things though. So how old are you really since you are most likely not the teenager I thought you to be in a human sense."  
  
". I do not know." Legolas was sorry he asked when he heard the solemn voice. "I was found in the Misty Mountains by three brothers, Rangers heading North. They brought me up and taught me much but because of who I am, I surpassed them in many ways." Legolas watched as Shihaku took something from her pouch and pulled her hair back, hiding her telling ears again as she tied her hair. "They were my family but their mortal lives ended far too quickly."  
  
The Prince was about to ask her something but instead everything began to spin and he found the ground rushing up to meet him. "Legolas!" Shihaku grabbed him before he could fall and realized that the poison's effects were getting stronger; the Sindarin Elf had a fever. Why didn't she notice this sooner? What sort of Ranger was she now? "We should have stopped at the base instead of continuing into the night."  
  
"No," whispered Legolas. "They might have caught up." He tried to sit up.  
  
"Oh no. You've done enough for today. We camp here. It's well after dark anyway."  
  
"We need to keep -"  
  
"Shh. If you do not pace yourself the poison may very well claim you yet. You've spent your energy and for that I am sorry for it was my ill decision to cross Caradhras without stopping."  
  
"Once we entered there was no stopping," Legolas shook his head gently. "Those fell creatures made sure of that. I never thought I'd say this but I am glad that Caradhras wanted us out instead of burying us alive there or leaving us at the mercy of its rage and the Orcs."  
  
"Caradhras and I are even now," murmured Shihaku. Legolas looked at her but she said nothing more. "I will go get some food for the night. Stay here -though we are closer to Rivendell now, there are many dark evils that linger here still." With that Shihaku left him to his thoughts.  
  
Legolas, ignoring the pain in his side, managed to find some firewood and built a small, low fire. Even though they had cut at least two days from their journey by crossing the Redhorn, Legolas knew that Norvelin was well ahead of them when they last parted. If he picks up his pace then they will surely reach Imladris before us. Legolas took a deep breath and slowly, carefully began to take off his tunic to see the wound for himself. In the firelight and moonlight he could see that it was far from improving still. Shihaku is right, this poison is slow but it does its share of damage. He was glad that they stopped. He didn't think he could go on much further like this for the night but he desperately wanted to warn Strider.  
  
I can't believe she's an Elf, he thought again. I should have noticed it earlier. Then again, she's very good at hiding anything she wants. I do not doubt that Estel must know she is an Elf. They have known each other for long enough I'm sure. Legolas heard a creature out in the woods. It seemed rather large and he strained his ears to try and identify it. But, as he listened he heard the familiar sounds of a slight scuffle. Shihaku, he thought. Moments later his thoughts were confirmed: the Elven Ranger came back carrying a deer over her shoulder. Because she had used up all her arrows, she had to kill the deer with her sword.  
  
We can't really eat much of it so I regret killing it but you need more energy," she told him. "How does your wound fair?"  
  
"Norvelin's poison doesn't concern me. It is that traitorous Elf himself that brings worry to my heart. I have faith in Strider, but I do not know what trickery Norvelin has hidden up his sleeve. I do not even know who else he is allied to. Whoever it is has money and power to gain control of such a large number of hunters."  
  
Shihaku nodded. "How long have you known Norvelin?"  
  
"A while - at least a century or more. Long before I met Strider."  
  
"Was someone planning ahead for the death of the heirs of Isildur whomever they may be and, being immortal, Norvelin has continued the plan? Or perhaps he just recently turned into the foul being that he now is?"  
  
"I do not know, Shihaku, although, I mean to find out. Either way, Norvelin poses a great danger to us all. I do believe that he was good once, but something has forced him to go astray." Though he and Norvelin were not very close, they had gone on many hunts and many journeys together that made them comrades. To break such a bond was a grievous deed. Norvelin is of Lorien and Mirkwood both, thought Legolas. His family is well known to us, both sides of powerful houses. Why would he turn against his people like that? Money should not be a factor in this. but what else could it be?  
  
Shihaku nodded and tended to his wound as best she could but she could not hide the grimace on her face. Legolas was lucky the wound is not worse than it was before. At least it seemed that way. I still do not understand the nature of this poison. But as she looked up at the paling face she had no doubt that it was deadly. When she finished, she helped Legolas replace his tunic. "Lay such ill thoughts to rest this night, Thranduilion for you will not rest well otherwise. I know it is easier said than done, but the less you concentrate on getting better and getting to Strider, the worse this wound will get." Shihaku gave Legolas a look that was supposed to frighten anyone, but instead he just looked deeply into her brilliant blue eyes and her face with its fair skin reflecting the light of the moon overhead. Her hair, as deep and dark as night itself helped only to make her seem as if from a dream even more. But the dried blood that still caked her head made it seem otherwise.  
  
"You are hurt," Legolas remembered. He moved to help her with her wound, but Shihaku countered him, pushing him back against the tree trunk. "Shihaku-"  
  
"I am fine, Legolas. It is but a scratch. I am of the Eldar as well do you not remember? If anything, I will heal much faster than you shall." Shihaku looked at the other Elf carefully and narrowed her eyes. The hand on Legolas' chest, rather close to his neck, moved slowly to his forehead. Shihaku's face darkened for there was no mistaking the rising temperature of the Elf's body. She took off her coat, wincing as she did so but luckily Legolas did not notice, and wrapped it around Legolas even though he refused it. "Legolas, stop this. You know as well as I that this poison is slowly getting the better of you. Even the few trees of this field are fearful of your condition." Though Shihaku's voice was stern and threatening, it was the slight pleading look in her blue eyes that made Legolas nod and take the cloak. When he was settled drinking an herbal tea Shihaku began to prepare their dinner. "Who could have access to the throne of Gondor aside from Isildur's heir?"  
  
"There are many who could claim it I guess," murmured Legolas, "but the world of Men is a mystery to me. They work in rather odd ways sometimes and conduct things unusual to Elves. I do not doubt that the politics regarding the throne are much clouded with greed and corruption."  
  
"I do not doubt that. Strider himself did not want to be part of it so he left. But, he needs to know that Gondor will one day need him. Nay, I think the race of Man will need him in the future."  
  
Legolas only nodded. "I know that you are a Ranger more than an Elf, but have you ever thought of trying to find your family?"  
  
"No. Even if I knew that they lived what good will it do to either of us? The child they bore is now dead for I am most likely not quite what they intended for their daughter. I have no ties to anything but Middle Earth as a whole. I travel alone with only my own thoughts and my own burdens. I am not about to change that now."  
  
". But wouldn't you think your family would be rid of their grief if they knew that you lived?"  
  
"Only to grieve again when I leave? They will not be happy that I have chosen to live among men and side with them. Though Elves and Men are not entirely at odds, the Last Alliances was ages ago and it has long since been broken. I do not need to explain to you the rancor between them. Nay, I may only bring shame upon my family if they knew. Tis better this way, Prince. Think about your own affairs and I shall tend to mine -you may live longer that way."  
  
"You will be accepted in Rivendel," he said, searching her eyes. "Even in Lorien or Mirkwood you will be accepted."  
  
"." Shihaku handed him some cooked meat. "Eat and rest. Recover your strength, Prince, for the day will be long tomorrow. We must move quickly if we are to pass Norvelin. They travel on horses and while we have cut our journey by a day or more, the tide can turn to either side."  
  
Though she knew Legolas was already giving signs of dozing, Shihaku washed her face. She put a small poultice on the cut on her forehead but because the wound was not too serious, it did not worry her much. The one on her side was a little different. Afraid Legolas might wake and find her wounded Shihaku climbed up one of the trees a short distance away so she could still watch over the Prince but could not be seen herself. She lifted her shirt and grit her teeth. The wound was not terribly deep but it stung and she was angry at herself for having gotten it in the first place. Am I that rusty? Thank goodness Legolas did not notice otherwise I would not hear the end of it. She looked at the Prince and admired him a little more when she realized how strong he must be to continue on despite the obvious pain he was in. And here I am complaining about a scratch. When she finished, Shihaku returned to her place by Legolas with her eyes open and watching everything around her, hearing every sound in her long, range. Sighing she turned to Legolas whose eyes she could feel watching her. "For an Elf who nearly passed out you are rather awake tonight."  
  
"Forgive me, I do not mean to be bother but I cannot sleep," Legolas replied smiling. Few would have noticed that he had been awake. He expected nothing less from the Ranger. "Perhaps. if you would sing me a lullaby, Shihaku..." The other Elf looked at Legolas and he could see the dark look on her face. "Though you wear it more often than not, that scowl does not become you, Shihaku. Perhaps a smile would better fit your face."  
  
"I can make you sleep, Prince, if that is what you want, though I do not know how well you will feel in the morning" retorted the Ranger.  
  
"What song then will you sing to me?"  
  
Shihaku gave Legolas a less than friendly look. She had no idea what had gotten into Legolas. He was tired and ready to sleep when they finished eating and now he was wide awake. The Prince did not even seem to be as tired as he was, nor injured for that matter. She admired the strength within him and wondered if it was strength or stupidity. Surprising both of them, she began to hum a tune eventually adding words from a song she learned long ago from her brothers.  
  
A beautiful voice, thought Legolas, looking up at Shihaku then the stars. She has the melody of nature itself. "You could put even the worst creatures to sleep, Shihaku with a voice as beautiful as yours," he murmured.  
  
Shihaku shook her head and continued to sing watching as Legolas drifted to sleep. Sleep well Prince for I can imagine that the next day will be troublesome for you. When she was satisfied that Legolas was resting peacefully she looked up at the moon. "Danger and evil are brewing. what role do we all play in this?" she asked aloud to the sky.  
  
~~~~~~~ The next day was as hard as Shihaku had foretold. They were getting close to Rivendell but Legolas could no longer keep up his regular pace. He needed to rest more often and Legolas could feel his legs ready to give out from underneath him. When Shihaku tried to get him to rest he pointed out that she should be resting and caring for her own wounds, revealing to her that he knew of her actions the night before, the ones she tried to hide. But the Ranger countered by stating that she was far healthier than he at this point and such small scathes would heal without a problem no longer than two days. They bantered on a little more but eventually, Legolas saved his strength and breath for the long and painful journey still ahead of them. Shihaku looked at him worriedly. Caradhras had taken everything out of him, she thought. Now he is at the mercy of this poison and his wound. Norvelin will undoubtedly reach Imladris before us at this rate. Rivendell is still many days away.  
  
After many hours of constant traveling, Legolas shook his head and leaned against a tree, his breath raspy. "There is no way we shall reach Rivendell before Norvelin," sighed the fair Elf. Legolas pressed his hand to his side and felt the gash through the bandages and his clothing. He knew that he was lucky for the poison was slow in overtaking him rather than some other poisons he had seen at work. But, it was draining him with every passing moment now. I do not care, he thought. I must move on and warn Estel!  
  
Shihaku looked at the Elf and pressed her hand on his forehead. "Your fever has yet to break and I fear it will only get worse at this rate." He could see the worry in her eyes. Seeing Legolas staring at her she realized the emotions she revealed and quickly masked them.  
  
"You will have to deliver the message yourself," Legolas finally said, though it obviously pained him.  
  
"What? Don't be foolish Prince. You have come this far. Rivendell awaits us."  
  
"You know that I will only slow us down. I should have let you go ahead in the first place."  
  
Shihaku snorted at his words. "You lie to yourself. You still doubt me Prince - whatever you may think. If I have to carry you there, we will arrive in Rivendell to warn Strider together."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to argue but she held up her hand. He would have ignored her if her countenance hadn't changed. He was not sure what it told him but for a moment he saw a spark in her blue eyes. "What is it?"  
  
Shihaku shook her head. "Stay here. I will be quick." Legolas had no time to reply because she had already run off. He watched as she disappeared and though he meant to stay, he decided to follow her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but he wanted to know what almost brought a smile too her lips. When he found Shihaku Legolas' eyes widened at the sight.  
  
A stray brown steed, fair and strong seemed to dance with Shihaku as she beckoned it toward her. He watched in silent awe as she patted its nose, running her hands through its thick, black mane. Though he could not understand her words, she spoke as if in song with her melodic voice. Shihaku's countenance had softened and a rare smile touched her lips. She did not seem so menacing now as she usually did for the heavy eyes gave way for soft ones. To Legolas she looked too beautiful to be a mere Ranger; more Elf-like was she now than any other time he had ever seen her. If clothed in the robes of an Imladris maiden, she reminds me much of Arwen, he thought.  
  
Shihaku walked toward Legolas knowing well that he was watching her but not caring. She thought more that perhaps Illuvatar is still watching over them after all. Though her countenance was serious again, there was an unmistakable spark in her eyes. "This mighty steed decided that he will help us on our journey and travel as far as the borders of Rivendell."  
  
Legolas smiled and patted the horse. "Many thanks to you." He turned to her. "So it seems you can speak to horses as well."  
  
"." Shihaku said nothing and turned instead to the horse. It whinnied as if prodding her to reply. "I can communicate with several animals it seems."  
  
"A wonderful gift, Shihaku, worthy of an Elf and a Ranger both."  
  
"Come, let us not tarry any longer," Shihaku said, brushing aside the compliment. Quickly jumping onto the horse's back she held out her hand and helped Legolas to sit behind her. He grunted at the effort, feeling his side stretch but thankfully the wound did not tear. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist just as a wave of nausea threatened to claim him. Shihaku put her hand over his and squeezed it as if to offer support. Legolas leaned on her slightly and a knot formed on his brow as he fought to stay conscious. "Noro lim!" she cried.  
  
For days they did not stop unless it was absolutely necessary. Those few times, Shihaku did what she could to help bring down Legolas' fever and soothe the growing pain in his side. But, she knew that only food, rest, and more care would do so - all things that were far from available. He was growing paler by the day and a knot of fear grew inside her eased only slightly by the Elf's strong will to live. He leaned on her more now when they rode and while one hand clasped tightly the horse's mane, Shihaku's other hand held Legolas' arms tightly to her.  
  
The horse seemed to know well the urgency of its riders' task and that one of his riders was injured. When they stopped, the horse was never far from Legolas' side as if to offer safety and warmth to the Prince. He was quite determined not to let the Elf die as long as he was strong enough to carry Legolas and the Ranger.  
  
"Rivendell," whispered Shihaku when she saw the Last Homely Haven laid out before her. "Imladris." Finally!  
  
Legolas raised his head and looked at the Ranger's countenance. He had never seen anything amaze her before and now she was frozen. "What is the matter? Does something ail you?"  
  
Breaking away from the beauty of the Elven haven, she turned to him with a look of confusion Legolas would never expect to find on Shihaku's face. "I have never been to Rivendell. This is closer than I have ever come before."  
  
Legolas did not hide his surprise but he said nothing. The awe was obvious in her eyes for there was never an Elven kingdom that did not elicit some sort of wonder. He put his hand over hers and held it tightly. "There is nothing to worry about. You will be welcomed here."  
  
"Nay, it is not that. There is something about this place I feel but cannot understand. It is filled with sadness for me." Taking a deep breath she regained her composure mentally chiding herself for losing it in the first place. This is madness, she thought. I am becoming too soft. There is no time to waste! "We dismount here and walk the rest of the way. This horse is not meant for anything but the wild. Will you be able to go on?" Legolas nodded and dismounted first, slowly and carefully. As Shihaku dismounted after him he held out her hand and she unnaturally accepted. As they walked forward Shihaku brought her hood over her head, creating a dark shadow over her face as she lowered it further over her eyes.  
  
When they reached the gates to the House of Elrond, Legolas led them around to the main gardens where there would be no guards. He suddenly moved as if he was no longer ailing from any injuries, surprising Shihaku. No longer were his strides slow and heavy but nimble and light again. As they neared the gardens Arwen Undomiel herself tended to with much love and care, they noticed two figures in the gardens, one of an Elven maiden and another of a human.  
  
Where else would they be, thought Legolas with a knowing smile. "Quickly!" He took Shihaku's hand and pulled her toward the other two. Being in Rivendell was enough to give the Elf renewed energy. It was his home away from home and here the warm and welcoming trees and earth shared their energy to aid the Prince. Despite the speed at which they ran, Shihaku took in every spectacle of Imladris falling in love instantly almost sorry she never came sooner.  
  
Arwen heard them coming first long before they even reached the garden for Legolas' footsteps were familiar to her. The other set of light footsteps she did not recognize. She turned and saw them coming and Estel looked in the same direction. He eventually came to sense them as well. Though he did not see her face, her clothes and gait were easily recognizable. "Shihaku," he murmured, surprised more by her arrival than that of the Elven Prince. He had not seen her in years and the fact that she was within Imladris' boundaries shocked him more still. "Legolas -what brings you here?" Arwen was even more surprised to see the Ranger Shihaku knowing little about the Ranger aside from some brief stories Estel had shared with her. It was well known that Shihaku did her best to avoid Imladris.  
  
"Ill tidings, Estel," came Legolas' quick response. He turned to Arwen. "Arwen, I ask that you call for a secret council with your father. Estel's life is in danger." Arwen nodded and rushed to the house in search of her Father and brothers. But as she ran she did not miss the ashen countenance of her friend. She knew it was not just from exhaustion from an obviously rushed journey to Rivendell and she feared what might be ailing him. As she rounded a corner of the hall, she recounted the image of Legolas just now and finally noticed the dark stain of blood on his tunic. She ran even faster.  
  
Aragorn watched Arwen leave and then turned to the two. He saw that Legolas was not well. "What is wrong my friend?"  
  
"I will save it for the council but you are in danger, Estel," said Legolas. He knew Estel was asking more about his sick pallor and his bloodstained shirt but that was not important now. From the look in his eyes, Estel knew Legolas was not going to say anything more.  
  
Estel turned to Shihaku for an explanation of her part in all this. "I found him in need of some aid from the very party that wishes you ill will," replied the other Ranger knowing what Estel was thinking. "He needs Elrond's powers. There is a poison that flows in him we know little of." Estel could not hide his surprise. There was little about poisons that Shihaku did not know of.  
  
"That can wait," said Legolas, breathing heavily still. "Our news takes precedence." Though her face lay hidden under hood, he could still feel her heavy glare.  
  
"Come, I'm sure Elrond is waiting for us now," said Aragorn. He turned to Shihaku.  
  
"Do not concern yourself with me, Strider," she replied already knowing his unasked question. Estel knew better than to argue but he was still worried about her. Though he did not know why she was so adamant about staying far from The Last Homely House, he feared what consequences may follow from her presence there.  
  
The three rushed inside and met with the Lord Elrond Peredhil and his sons and daughter. Legolas quickly told them of the plot he had uncovered and Aragorn's eyes narrowed. This was definitely ill news. The rest of Elrond's house had faces much like his. "That is enough," Shihaku cut in before anyone could reply to Legolas' news. "Lord Elrond," she bowed slightly. "The Prince is ill and is in need of your services yet he does not wish to admit to it."  
  
Elrond nodded having noticed this but he knew Legolas' stubbornness would not allow for any aid until he was finished. The Lord of Imladris stood up, walking slowly toward them. That voice, he thought, it sounds oddly familiar. "In all this commotion, I did not even notice you, Ranger. What is your name?" To hear that Elrond did not notice the Ranger came as a surprise to the small council save for Estel who knew well that Shihaku kept anything about herself hidden unless she wanted it to be seen.  
  
"Shihaku is the name I have been given," replied the Ranger.  
  
"I ask that I see the face of a mellon." Shihaku nodded and removed the hood slowly. The House of Elrond Peredhil froze. "Celesilme Faelithildin," he whispered. Aragorn and Legolas looked at him quizzically but it seemed Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen knew well what he spoke of. "My youngest daughter, I thought you dead years ago."  
  
----- ----- ------ ----- ----- ----- ---- ----- ----- ---  
  
Ok well that's the fourth chapter guys. more to come still. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I feel so special and loved! Um, ok I'm having issues with Shihaku's Elvish name. Celesilme is a break down of  
  
Cele- from Celeb meaning "silver" in Sindarin  
  
Silme - from Isilme meaning "moonlight/starlight" in Quenya.  
  
I really like Celesilme as a name but I feel bad that it is a mix of Sindarin and Quenya. My two other options for names are:  
  
1) Cele(b)miriel - literally means silver sparkling but would be thought of as: Sparkling Silver because Mirielcele(b) didn't catch my fancy  
  
2) Cele(b)ithildin - Silver Moondust/Stardust  
  
Also the rest of her name: Faelithildin is Brilliant Starmoon/stardust; Fael= Brilliant and Ithildin= the magical substance seen only under light of the stars or the moon. I was considering just keeping it Ithildin but I don't know yet. Cause if I choose #2, then that'd be too repetitive.so *shrug* Help!  
  
So, what would you guys prefer? I'm not going to guarantee that the most votes or whatever you want to call them will mean that name will be chosen, I'm just looking for input. It may stay Celesilme but maybe not. You guys are more than welcome to suggest your own ideas for names Sindarin or Quenya. I was just going for the whole "silver light" deal (hence the title). Thanks for your help! 


	5. Decisions

Author's Notes: This is only my second LOTR fic and it has yet to be proofread by someone other than yours truly so feedback is definitely welcome but please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. I call Aragorn Estel or Strider more often here because I figured that to the Elves he is Estel as he was so named by Elrond. But, to Shihaku and other humans he is the Ranger named Strider. None of these characters, save for those obviously not created by the great Tolkien, belong to me and since I am not profiting from this story don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)  
  
. denotes telepathic dialogue  
  
Synopsis: Set before the Lord of the Rings books. On a hunting trip Legolas discovers an assassination plot for Estel for some humans apparently know he is Aragorn, the true heir of Gondor. But he is betrayed by a fellow Elf and as he rushes to warn his friend, he encounters a Ranger's aid who has more secrets hidden even from the Ranger herself. Will Legolas make it to Rivendell in time to warn his friend? And even if he does, will that be enough to save Estel?  
  
RESPONSE TO REVIEWS: Really quickly, thank you for all the reviews I've been given! I can't tell you guys how happy I am to know someone's enjoying this story! Thanks a bunch! As for the name I've decided to stick to Celesilme Ithildin just because.erm.well I'm kinda lazy to change it. Lol. I dunno, it's grown on me. Anyway also about Shihaku being a Ranger I'm hoping this chapter and the ones to follow will explain it more. Yes I know the Dunadain are Aragorn's kin, but earlier I said she was found by Rangers and so the Rangers basically raised her to be one as well. She grew close to them and, by hiding her identity as an Elf, became a Ranger as if she was of the line of Numenor. In my version of Middle Earth (at least for this story) there is little discrimination against women being fighters of any kind so it's not at all so preposterous that a female is a Ranger; rare but possible. And as I said the Rangers were going Northward and most Northern Rangers were wanderers for a time so she grew to wander all across the lands; all of Middle Earth was her home.  
  
  
  
THE SILVER LIGHT OF A WANING MOON  
  
By Terra Forever  
  
CHAPTER 5: Decisions  
  
  
  
"Forgive me Lord Elrond, but I know not what you speak of."  
  
Then Legolas and Aragorn understood. Though unnoticeable before, now in the same room, the resemblance between Shihaku and Arwen became visible. The likeness between Elrond and the Ranger was also undeniable. If not for the dark hair of her father and of his mother before him, Shihaku resembled her mother in fairness and in beauty. Her eyes were just as brilliant a blue and her face as fair as her mother's and of Galadriel's. Truly she was the daughter of the Eldar race but not just any Elves, but of High Elves.  
  
But Shihaku did not understand. She did not see the resemblance. To her she was the daughter of Rangers, not Elves. It would be especially impossible to be the daughter of Lord Elrond Peredhil. Elrond took a step closer and put his hand against her cheek. Shihaku looked at him questioningly though she did not make any move to get away. Her heart skipped a beat never being so close to anyone, in such a fashion, especially not Lord Elrond. Suddenly Elrond closed his eyes, capturing her in a tight embrace. Arwen found herself in tears. Legolas stood back and couldn't believe his eyes. He had been traveling with Celesilme Faelithilden all this time. Aragorn was at an equal loss of words. He had known her all his life and only now did he learn of her true history.  
  
Shihaku was shocked and gently pulled away from Elrond trying to regain her composure but in vain. "Forgive me Lord Elrond, but I still do not understand."  
  
Elrond took a deep breath. "My dear, you are a Ranger indeed for that is how you have been raised, but in truth, you are my daughter, Celesilme Faelithilden, long thought dead for years. You and my wife, Celebrian, your mother, were in the Misty Mountains when you were taken by Orcs. She was tortured and nearly killed had Elladan and Elrohir not been so swift to save her. Celebrian told us that she had hidden you safely in the forest but there was no trace of you anywhere. Your brothers, as they hunted Orcs, searched for you. Your dear mother held on to hope for many long years until her grief began to consume her and nearly killed her before she finally sailed over the Sea. Now we know that somehow you survived."  
  
Shihaku took this news without showing any expression on her face. She wasn't sure if she accepted it. It seemed too surreal. Yes, she was an Elf and her history was unknown, but to be Elrond's daughter! "Please, enough!." She turned to Legolas. "Lord Elrond, my heritage is not important now. Please tend to Mirkwood's Prince." Before anyone could say a word, Shihaku bowed and walked quickly out of the room. Though it seemed that in her speed and with her grace she glided out with great speed. Legolas made a move to follow her but Elrond put a hand on his shoulder. Estel ran out instead.  
  
Legolas looked at Elrond and then at Arwen and the twins. "She will need time," he murmured. "I do not know if she will accept it even then."  
  
Arwen nodded and tried to smile as she walked up to him, taking his hand. "It is alright, Legolas. It is enough to know she still lives. Now come let Adar treat your wounds before you collapse and all your hard work will be for nothing." Legolas did not even bother to nod as he let Arwen lead him out of the room, Elrond leading the way.  
  
Yet again Elrond found himself marveling at the stamina and the strength of the youth before him. Despite his injuries and his illness he was still quite able. The few times he had to treat Legolas before always made his heart beat fast for always he feared for the young Elf who has become like a son to him. Though Elrond tried hard not to play favorites, he could not deny that of Thranduil's children, he favored Legolas most. And who could blame him? This is among the worst wounds I have ever seen you with, thought the Elf Lord. You are quite the lucky one. I believe this might mean that there is something great awaiting you in your future. And what also of the future for my daughter who has returned for the dead?  
  
As Elrond treated Legolas' wounds, even despite his blurring vision, Legolas could see the wheels in the Elf Lord's mind turning and trying to make sense of the latest news of both an attempt on his foster son's life and the return of his daughter. He was also very concerned about Legolas for he knew that his life was in danger as well even if his wounds healed for Norvelin had a great hatred for him now, he was sure. Legolas could feel the pain in his body beginning to subside, the fever breaking, and his body feeling lighter as he began to slip into a deep sleep. He wondered how upset Elrond might have been with his near death if the Elf Lord did not have to concentrate as he aided him. Legolas knew that regardless, Elrond would be more calm than his father. Oh how his father would love this bit of news. But Legolas' mind averted to more important things for his final thought was the hope that Estel was able to find Shihaku and somehow comfort her.  
  
Outside, deep into the gardens, Estel was in no rush to find the Ranger. He knew at once that in Rivendell there were only a few places that called to each one who dwelled in the Haven. He found her by the large waterfalls, sitting on a large rock by the water. Silently he walked to her and even though she knew that he was there, she did not react for she kept her absent gaze on the view before her. A gently hand was placed on her shoulder but she barely noticed. "Shihaku."  
  
"It cannot be true, Strider."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have lived my life as a Ranger. I cannot now return as a daughter of Elrond Peredhil!"  
  
"Shh," Estel whispered, putting an arm around the Elf who had helped him become the Ranger he was now. He had never seen her so upset in his life. Always she had kept about her an air of calm for she was rarely ever lacking in composure. He remembered how for a long while he questioned whether or not she had emotions besides the few bouts of anger or sadness she showed when a friend or innocent being was in danger, or perhaps when a sad fate befell one who did not deserve it. Of course that was not saying much since she was so much older than he. Regardless, emotions came rarely and now an emotion she considered a sign of weakness filled her face. "I know that it seems unbelievable but trust me when I say that the resemblance between you and your family is uncanny. I do not know why I failed to see it before. I am praised for keen senses and intuition yet it completely escaped me. You really are Celesilme. I do not deny that Lord Elrond will probably ask you to stay in Imladris, but, he will not force you."  
  
They both knew well that the biggest issue at hand was not the mere shock of her true identity, but what it required of her: to stay in one kingdom and end her travels across the lands. True she might be able to travel a few places, but it was likely, especially in these times, that she would travel short distances and rarely. Shihaku was a wanderer. It would be like asking Gandalf the Gray Pilgrim to reside in one place. "I do not know if I can choose, Strider. I grew up in the woods, in the wild, with no tie to any one land. I do not know if I can now live my life here for my heart seeks new discoveries and new challenges. Rivendell is beautiful but there is much even this haven cannot offer me."  
  
"I am sure there will be a way for you to travel." Suddenly Estel realized that Shihaku's situation resembled his ever so slightly. Though they are Rangers for different reasons, both question their return to their rightful places as part of great kingdoms. Although it seemed he had a greater responsibility to bear upon his shoulders than she for she was the youngest after all.  
  
Shihaku felt Strider's heart in turmoil beside her and she turned to him. "I wonder if the choices we make - are they our own, or fated by Destiny?"  
  
"That is not for us to know, Shihaku."  
  
"Whatever happens, never cease calling me by that name, for that is my true name always. That is who I really am. I cannot think of rejecting Lord Elrond or his children for I think that in my heart you must all speak the truth. I cannot make any true promises, I fear." What was she saying? Shihaku felt her world falling down around her. She should be happy that she has finally discovered her true self, but at the same time it meant so many great changes for her. It altered her future greatly and she feared it would be for the worse.  
  
The young man nodded and squeezed her shoulder tightly. "I think they may understand. And do not worry about your name. I treasure it as I treasure the name you gave to me; that is always how you may refer to me, but I sense that it is not a name I will be known as for long."  
  
"No it will not. You are Estel, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Future King of Gondor."  
  
"Let us not think so far ahead into a future that may not be." Estel's eyes hardened for a moment but quickly softened when he smiled again. They sat there for a few hours longer. At times in silence, merely watching the world around them, Shihaku still taking in every beauty of Rivendell around her and other times they spoke about the past. Shihaku gave a full account of her travels with Legolas and Estel listened intently. From Shihaku's story, Legolas was very much just like the Elf Estel knew for his actions and words were much like the Elf and it made him happy and prou to be his friend. "He has risked much to warn me."  
  
"Indeed. It seems you either gain the most sincere love from those around you or utmost hatred. I am not sure if that is necessarily a good thing or a bad thing." Estel gave a little smile. "But I think more than anything those who hate you fear you and are jealous of you. I find it so difficult for one to hate you unless that person was evil."  
  
"I do not know about that, Shihaku. I have been on enough adventures to know that many people have clouded minds and they cannot tell friend from foe."  
  
"That is the nature of life, I think. There is always a reason, I think, for things. Even Evil has a reason for existing - perhaps to ascertain the existence of Good."  
  
"Always you think so much about these things."  
  
"Only because you do yourself. I am merely speaking it aloud so you may have your chance to reflect, for otherwise I know you would keep your thoughts to yourself."  
  
"I should think that would be the same for you." Estel jabbed his finger into her side and she winced a little. "Such as keeping your injuries to yourself."  
  
"I am almost fully healed. Just being here is enough. I will be fine in the morning."  
  
Estel looked at Shihaku's face seeing the slight scratch now on her forehead. The one on her neck was not visible but Estel would not have been surprised if he had seen it. "You did well together on such a perilous journey. Perhaps Iluvatar has been watching over you both."  
  
"."  
  
"Come we should return for I am sure they are waiting for you." Estel stood up and offered his hand to Shihaku who took it absently. "Do not be afraid."  
  
"I do not want to be afraid. I know I do not fear them. but there is something else in my heart that troubles me." Shihaku's face was creased with worry again and it did not make Estel feel comforted at all. A face such as that always meant trouble of some sort would be near. I wish I had more time to decide, she thought. But we do not have any time, even as Elves.  
  
"Shall we?" Shihaku just nodded and they walked in silence. She looked up at the darkening sky and could start to feel the stars finally able to sparkle without the sun to outshine them.  
  
When they finally arrived in Elrond's study, he and his children awaited her. Shihaku looked at the Elf Lord. "//I cannot deny now that I must be your daughter," she began, "but I fear I cannot stay here in Imladris. my heart is with the wild.//"  
  
Elrond nodded. "//And with the wild you may be. I am glad you have chosen to return to us even though it was a difficult choice. I cannot promise that I will not attempt to keep you here where you will be safe, but I do not doubt that you will find some way to either persuade me or you may even leave by force.//" Elrond smiled. "//You know the lands of Middle Earth well, perhaps better than many Elves twice your age; I trust in your abilities, but I still fear losing you for we have already lost you once.//" He put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "//Oh my dear Celesilme, I know that even from afar your Mother's heart is free of pain now that you have returned to us.//"  
  
Shihaku closed her eyes and nodded. "//I am glad.//" Hearing that alone, even though she could not remember her mother, was enough to already make her realize she did not make a mistake. There would be no regrets with this decision. Elrond wrapped his arms around her and Arwen walked to her. Shihaku pulled away from her father and turned to Arwen whose eyes were brimming with tears. "//So you are my sister, Arwen Undomeil.//"  
  
Arwen nodded. "//These are your twin brothers, Elrohir and Elladan.//" The twins walked up to greet their sister, smiles warm and welcoming.  
  
"//It makes us proud to see that you have grown into who you are now,//" said Elrohir. "//You gave us quite a chase those many years ago.//"  
  
Elladan laughed and put a hand on his little sister's shoulder, its weight surprisingly soothing to her, it felt right. "//The Rangers brought you up well. Still will you hide yourself from the world?//" he spoke of the hair covering her ears. Shihaku shook her head and let out a little smile. No, she would not hide that anymore. She could not when she should be proud of whom she was. Although she could not help but admit that she often enjoyed the inability of strangers to discern her true race. She pulled at the string that held back her hair and let down her hair, brushing back the locks to show her Elven ears. "//Ah, a picture of beauty - you are most definitely our sister then.//" Elladan's comment resulted in a small round of laughter and Shihaku could not help but ignore the sudden feeling of longing. For years she lived alone without family, without knowing anything about her true self, and now, knowing what she has missed out on, she found herself longing for them, wishing they found each other long ago. Yet she did not regret her experience for her hard life has done much to teach and train her.  
  
"//What is it that Shihaku means, little sister?" asked Elrohir. "It is not a name in a language I have ever heard of.//"  
  
"//It means 'Waning Moon,'//" Shihaku replied.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes. He knew well what his daughter's name meant and knew too the different connotations it could take when written out. "It is a fitting name. I am sure many servants of evil saw their demise because of your great strength and qualities.  
  
Shihaku turned to her father and nodded. She saw that he knew what her name implied by the way he looked at her, the way his eyes pierced through her as if reading her. Shihaku sighed. "//Do not worry father, that is a name that will not be spoken here. I am Celesilme.//"  
  
Elrond smiled. "//Thank you daughter for this generosity. I know that your name means much to you. You are welcome to go by the name of Shihaku but I do think that, at least among the higher Elves, your name must remain Celesilme Faelithilden. Always, to those of us who know the truth, you shall always be both.//"  
  
Estel smiled. "//Now I shall not be the only one in this house with so many names.//" They could not resist the smiles that tugged at their lips.  
  
"//Come, Celesilme,//" said Arwen, taking her sister's hand. "//There will most likely be a feast soon to announce your arrival. We must prepare a room and clothing for you!//"  
  
Shihaku looked terrified at her sister. "//La-sister, I am a Ranger ill fit for such an occasion.//"  
  
Estel felt relieved that he was generally well prepared for any great festivities. Though Elven occasions differed slightly from the one of Men, they required similar ethics. "I//t will not be too hard, Shihaku. After all, you are a Ranger. Do not tell me that a feast will be more challenging than a band of Orcs or Trolls.//"  
  
Shihaku gave Estel a look. "I would welcome that band any time, Strider!"  
  
"At times, as would I," admitted the heir of Gondor.  
  
Shihaku's face darkened and suddenly she remembered someone she couldn't believe she had forgotten. "What of Legolas?" For a moment, her face was crossed with fear when she asked her question; a sight not missed by any.  
  
"He sleeps soundly, Celesilme," said Elrond, his voice kind and gentle. A smile was still on his lips and wondered what it was that sparkled in his daughter's eyes. "//He will be well soon. The poison is not unknown to me but a rare one. There is no fear for him. Go now and make ready. Though we shall have the feast later when the Prince of Mirkwood is healed, we shall have a dinner for the family.//"  
  
Arwen quickly pulled Shihaku with her and the two left the room. Elrond took a deep breath and sighed. "//For a Father who has just been reunited with his daughter, you seem more exhausted than joyful,//" noted Estel.  
  
"//It is not that I am not happy to see her, Estel, but it is just after so long. I feel as if my world has been turned upside down. I fear to lose her again.//"  
  
"Can you imagine how much worse it is upon her?" Elrond looked at Estel who spoke with a melancholy voice and a small silence filled the room.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were still in shock as well. Estel's words made them realize that they must do what they could to make sure their sister truly did not regret her decision. "//You know Adar, whatever happens to her is not entirely up to us to decide,//" said Elrohir. "//But I know she will stay awhile yet. I saw how Imladris has caught her heart.//"  
  
"Aye," nodded Estel. I think there is something else, rather someone else who has caught it as well, he thought with a smile. "//She has always looked at Imladris from afar yet never dared venture into its borders because of a sadness she felt.//"  
  
"//She must have felt the sadness of our people still mourning for her. Though we have spoken little of her after Celebrian sailed to the Undying Lands, everyone here still mourns her,//" mused Elrond. "Celebrian lost heart believing her daughter gone. I truly do hope that somehow she will find some peace now, especially in Valinor."  
  
It did not take too long before Arwen and Shihaku finally found a room that would be perfect for her. Using all their skills, the two somehow managed to find and prepare the room without alerting anyone else. After finding some clothing for her, they began to arrange the room to better fit the Princess. "You will be like Estel, will you not, Celesilme?" asked Arwen suddenly, looking at her sister.  
  
Shihaku turned to Arwen and knew well what her sister spoke of: Estel's constant traveling which kept them apart more often than either would like. "I will stay here more often than not, so do not worry, Arwen, but I will leave when I can or must. I cannot live in one place alone. It is not in me. I ask that you and everyone else understand that."  
  
Arwen nodded. "I wonder how Estel will be when he is King. He will no longer be free to wander as he does now."  
  
Shihaku smiled. "He does not wish to admit that one day he may have to return to his place as heir to the Throne of Gondor. But in the end, it is not really for anyone to decide but himself. although I have a feeling the Valar have a hand in all of this as well."  
  
"You know, you chose to return to us."  
  
Shihaku nodded slowly. "It was only right. And the circumstances are much more difficult for him. If you saw what Estel would rule over, it is not entirely comforting for the race of men, though it is now becoming their age, is still weak."  
  
"//You do know that there will come a time when you will either have to travel to the Gray Havens with Adar, or remain here either to fade away or die as a mortal.//" Arwen looked worriedly at her sister, her hand suddenly covering Shihaku's. What would her sister choose? Would she lose her anyway despite their reunion? Perhaps. after all, her heart had made her feel, on more than one occasion, that she should live here with the one she loved.  
  
"//I know. It was a decision I would have had to make eventually and I thought that I would eventually die a mortal here or fade away as more Humans thrived for I had no reason to travel West. But now.//"  
  
"//You have a family, a people.//"  
  
Shihaku did not speak right away. She thought about the new question that would eventually be placed before her. What would she choose? What does her heart tell her? Surely she could not just leave these lands so easily? "//Do you know what Legolas would choose then?//" Shihaku asked, trying to be nonchalant.  
  
Arwen did not miss a beat; she would save this for later. "//I do not know. The people of Mirkwood have been known to stay here and choose to fade while others have been called to the sea. Perhaps one day the Sea will call for him as it does to our people.//"  
  
Shihaku nodded. She wonderd if the Sea was really that strong to pull her away from her beloved Middle Earth. She still had so much to see. For beyond Middle Earth there were other lands. Sure they may be dangerous and filled with savage peoples, but she needed to explore! "//And you?//"  
  
"//I do not yet know.//"  
  
Shihaku looked at Arwen and studied her closely. Arwen raised her hand to touch the Evenstar around her neck, a sad expression on her face. She then lifted her eyes to look at her sister. "You are thinking of Strider. Do you love him?"  
  
Arwen closed her eyes. "That is not a decision I have yet made. He is a good man, but I do not think I am ready to decide if I care for him enough to surrender my immortality. I need more time."  
  
"Time is not on his side." Arwen knew this all too well.  
  
". What of you?"  
  
"What of me?"  
  
"Legolas."  
  
Shihaku gave Arwen a look as if to say 'I can't believe you are thinking such a thing.' "//He is a friend, Arwen. I barely know him. He is among the few Elves I have ever known. I love the nature around me more than any one person; I much prefer the comfort of the land over that of such inconstant beings.//"  
  
"Oh?" Arwen walked to Shihaku and looked at her. "In a sense, Celesilme, you are still young yet to make such a decision, but do not be so quick to close your heart. Legolas is a good Elf. Rangers can fall in love too."  
  
Shihaku rolled her eyes. "Trust me I have seen it. Strider loses all his edge, danger, and mystery as a Ranger when he is around you. I think your name alone can make his eyes soften. You are quite a danger to him."  
  
Arwen blushed a little not entirely realizing the effect she had on him, though it was hard to say her beauty did not affect anyone. "//You know, Legolas was quite concerned about you. It is as if this short journey of yours has created quite a bond.//"  
  
"//Please, cease this, Arwen. I do not think any more of him than you might, perhaps even less. I have just met him and yes the journey has helped me get to know him more than many others I have met, but he is merely a friend.//" Sighing, Shihaku looked outside at the trees. What an absurd idea, she thought.  
  
Arwen took a deep breath and gave up, for the time being. "Forgive me, we do have other things to worry about.such as those assassins."  
  
"I have already thought it out, though it is for Strider and Elr-ah-Adar to decide. When Norvelin, arrives bringing whatever news, he will most likely stay here for as long as he can to gain everyone's trust just as he gained the trust of the Mirkwood Elves. It is then at a time of weakness that he and his band will strike."  
  
"What can they gain from this treachery?"  
  
"Who knows? Legolas told me that they wish to put another on the throne to aid them in their corrupt ways." Shihaku closed her eyes. "Or perhaps it is the line that now rules over Gondor that they wish to keep. Regardless, I fear that they are quite serious, Arwen. The band we fought with was rather small but I think there to be much more of them lurking closer toward Imladris. Legolas will remain out of sight but everyone shall make it seem as if we have not heard from him or the Ranger Shihaku. They have not yet seen my face and even then I will seem different as a daughter of Elrond Peredhil for they think me only to be a Ranger."  
  
Arwen nodded. "We shall make them believe they have the upper hand and strike when they are weakest. Adar and Estel will agree I think. But I doubt Legolas will be happy to hide day and night."  
  
"He will have his chance. He yearns for Norvelin's blood. I too would like a stake in his death." Shihaku clutched a candle stand tightly, her knuckles turning white.  
  
"//This bitterness is unbecoming of a Lady,//" Arwen shook her head teasingly.  
  
"//Oh? And who are you to tell me of being ladylike when you are prancing around in the gardens with Strider?//"  
  
Arwen knew well what her sister implied and gave her a look. "//We do not prance around like that.//"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"//Oh stop. You know, Celesilme, from the stories Estel has told me of Shihaku the Ranger, it is uncharacteristic of you to jest so lowly.//"  
  
"//You seem far from the high, outstanding Fair Maiden Evenstar that Strider has spoken of,//" countered Shihaku. "Besides, whatever Strider has told you, he has obviously forgotten the wit I have. I do not mean to boast, Arwen, but I pride myself in my cunning."  
  
Arwen nodded. "I know. For while Estel has his own talent at it, you have taught him much."  
  
"What has he told you about me?" Arwen could only laugh and Shihaku wondered if that was a good or bad thing.  
  
-----------------  
  
Welp, there it is. I know boring, boring- no action yet. It'll get interesting again soon. assuming it was ever really interesting in the first place hehehe. I'm hoping that from this chapter and the next one, you'll get more of an idea of Shihaku's past and I can sorta establish the relationship between the House of Elrond. Assuming I'm able to get my character/costume sketches for Shihaku/Celesilme and Norvelin online, would people actually be looking at them? If I can't get it up on a website but am able to scan them, would anyone want me to send them via email? I'm just curious to see if I should go through the trouble of finding a functional scanner and mooching off someone.  
  
Oh and another poll for upcoming chapters: would you rather that Shihaku was to talk with all of her family (Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan) at once and talk about the past together or would you rather she spent some time with each character (although I would group the twins together cause.well just cause). Thanks! 


	6. Family Ties

Author's Notes: This is only my second LOTR fic and it has yet to be proofread by someone other than yours truly so feedback is definitely welcome but please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. I call Aragorn Estel or Strider more often here because I figured that to the Elves he is Estel as he was so named by Elrond. But, to Shihaku and other humans he is the Ranger named Strider. None of these characters, save for those obviously not created by the great Tolkien, belong to me and since I am not profiting from this story don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)  
  
. denotes telepathic dialogue  
  
Synopsis: Set before the Lord of the Rings books. On a hunting trip Legolas discovers an assassination plot for Estel for some humans apparently know he is Aragorn, the true heir of Gondor. But he is betrayed by a fellow Elf and as he rushes to warn his friend, he encounters a Ranger's aid who has more secrets hidden even from the Ranger herself. Will Legolas make it to Rivendell in time to warn his friend? And even if he does, will that be enough to save Estel?  
  
THE SILVER LIGHT OF A WANING MOON  
  
By Terra Forever  
  
CHAPTER 6: Family Ties  
  
Hours later, after a private dinner only for those who knew of the assassination, Shihaku found herself relieved that there was not an amazing amount of manners to remember. No, those would be saved for the greater occasions. One of the greatest difficulties she was faced with was calling Strider Estel among her family. She knew that Strider was his name as a Ranger and here in Imladris, he was Estel. The family gathered back in Elrond's study where they discussed their plan of actions. Everyone agreed that Shihaku's plan was sound and they expected the traitorous Elf to arrive soon enough.  
  
"He may be waiting to see if Legolas comes close behind," suggested Elrohir.  
  
"Let us not forget the band he must organize and lay in wait for Estel."  
  
"Few know of my presence here, yet how would they have known?" wondered Estel.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes. "True not many know, but there are those who do who will willingly give in for greed or power or both."  
  
"Mortal or Immortal, none of us are perfect," murmured Shihaku. "Everyone is tempted to the Darkness at some point. There are some who defy it better than others. It is not for us to judge them."  
  
"Spoken wisely, my daughter," nodded Elrond.  
  
"I do not like how you will be bait, Estel," Arwen admitted. "We will never truly know when they will strike."  
  
"We could easily get Norvelin here upon his arrival but I wish to know who else is part of this plan. Perhaps we could trace it to its source. It might well be one of my people." It sounded odd then to all of them to hear Estel say 'my people' after forsaking his place but none said a word.  
  
"All we can do is wait," said Elrohir. "None save from us here and Legolas will know about this."  
  
"I will send a message to Thranduil especially because I know he must be quite worried about Legolas. I shall also let the Lord and Lady of the Wood know, although it makes me wonder if Galadriel did not already forsee this. But no others shall know," said Elrond. "In the morning, you," he looked at his sons including Estel, "will set out for the Misty Mountains." "I'll get some clothing that Celesilme can wear that is not so obviously from Rivendell," said Arwen. Their plan was underway.  
  
Later that evening, when many were beginning to retire, Shihaku paid a visit to Legolas who still lay sleeping in bed. "You are taking your time to heal," she muttered sitting alongside him. "It will be a while before you can sleep this way again." For a long while she sat there, silently watching over the prince. She was glad though to see him well rested for once, his features void of any sign of pain or discomfort. You almost died today, she thought. What would have happened if you were lost? I can only imagine the grief that will result in your death, Legolas, for you, like Estel and loved by many. But all is well now. You are safe and you will soon be fully healed. She knew that until this was over neither Legolas nor Estel would be safe. How long has this plan been in motion, she wondered. Has it been waiting in the dark for a chance to strike out? Whatever the answer may be, I will make sure it will not be carried out now or ever.  
  
Finally deciding to retire for the evening, Shihaku slowly stood up and turned to leave, but a hand pulled her wrist to stay. She turned and saw Legolas' eyes slowly opening, but not all the way. "So you finally you awaken, Thranduillion."  
  
"Is all well, Shihaku? Or should I now call you Lady Celesilme?" The young Elf's voice was but a slight whisper, slightly hoarse.  
  
"I am now of the House of Elrond, but still I am a Ranger."  
  
Legolas understood and nodded slowly. How he wanted to open his eyes and truly see her, but his strength was waning yet again. "I must call you Celesilme, but always I will know you as the Ranger whose life I am indebted to."  
  
"Keep yourself alive, Legolas, and that will be payment enough."  
  
"Are you truly all right with this?" Legolas lifted his head and was about to force himself to sit up, but Shihaku gently pushed him down. She need not say a word to keep him still for he did not argue. He was still weary for he had yet to completely heal.  
  
Shihaku sat down on the bed, her hands clasped together tightly. "I am. but I am still unsure about many things. This is all very new to me, Legolas. She ran a hand through her hair and Legolas knew that that was a sign of nervousness, the only thing that told him of her uncertainty. Shihaku's face softened a little. "But now is not the time to speak. Rest, Elf, ere I make you. Just because I am wearing a nice Elven gown does not mean I will take this matter lightly."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I wouldn't dare defy you either as a Ranger or as Celesilme. but there really is no real difference between the two. You are still."  
  
"Still what?"  
  
".you."  
  
"Thank you." Shihaku's gaze lowered a little then rose when she recovered her full composure. "Get some rest and when you wake I will tell you of our plans."  
  
Legolas smiled and closed his eyes. Shihaku stayed for a moment to watch him truly grateful for his words. Then she turned her eyes to the doorway and took a deep breath. Goodnight, she thought as she headed for the door. He heard her take her breath and listened to her light footsteps fading, the door opening and closing. And then he heard another set of footsteps heavier only in wisdom and experience. He gave a deep sigh for seeing Shihaku in her Elven clothing made her more beautiful than he could imagine.  
  
When Shihaku closed the door to Legolas' room, chambers which no other Elf save for the House of Peredhil knew was occupied she closed her eyes. "Adar, you need not stay hidden in the darkness. There is no reason to hide from me."  
  
Elrond smiled and stepped out from the shadows he stood in earlier. "//How does he fair?//"  
  
"//Well enough I would assume. I would hope you would know since you are the one who treated him.//"  
  
"//He is a stubborn Elf much like his father. It is that very strength though that has allowed him to live.//"  
  
"//I cannot say I'm surprised.//"  
  
"//You saved his life Celesilme.//"  
  
"//Several times, Adar.//" Elrond smiled. "//Indeed. If not for your great haste he would have died. A few more hours and I would not be able to do anything for him. I think also the medicines you gave to him helped to slow the poison even further. Your skills at healing are quite impressive.//"  
  
"//The Rangers who fostered me taught me much but my own intuition has built upon it and helped me in great times of need.//"  
  
"I do not doubt that." Elrond took her hand in his. "I am very proud of you, my daughter. I cannot say I am thrilled to learn that my daughter was brought up by Rangers and has not had a chance to learn of her great people, but because they were Rangers, my heart is lightened. They are Men indeed, but friends of Elves. At first I was reluctant to let Estel become a Ranger, yet his desire was so great; a desire brought on by the meeting of a female Elf long ago." He looked at Shihaku and smiled. "I can only imagine who that Ranger was."  
  
Shihaku could find no words. She could only stare back at her father.  
  
"//You have saved Estel's life more than once, I know. And now you have saved Legolas' as well. Many would be grateful if only they knew. Your mother would be proud as well.//" She opened her mouth to speak, to thank her father and to tell him that she was not so great, but no words came out. Elrond smiled and squeezed her hand. "//Come, walk with me for a little while.//" Elrond escorted his daughter out to the gardens. "My dearest Celesilme," he whisperd. "//I still cannot believe you are here before me now.//  
  
"//Nor can I.//" Shihaku  
  
SAVE FOR TALK W/ ELROND LATER-Though it was often believed the poison flowing in her veins could be cured only by sailing to Valinor, it was her breaking heart that needed mending the most. Hours later, after a private dinner only for those who knew of the assassination, Shihaku found herself relieved that there was not an amazing amount of manners to remember. No, those would be saved for the greater occasions. One of the greatest difficulties she was faced with was calling Strider Estel among her family. She knew that Strider was his name as a Ranger and here in Imladris, he was Estel. The family gathered back in Elrond's study where they discussed their plan of actions. Everyone agreed that Shihaku's plan was sound and they expected the traitorous Elf to arrive soon enough.  
  
"He may be waiting to see if Legolas comes close behind," suggested Elrohir.  
  
"Let us not forget the band he must organize and lay in wait for Estel."  
  
"Few know of my presence here, yet how would they have known?" wondered Estel.  
  
Elrond closed his eyes. "True not many know, but there are those who do who will willingly give in for greed or power or both."  
  
"Mortal or Immortal, none of us are perfect," murmured Shihaku. "Everyone is tempted to the Darkness at some point. There are some who defy it better than others. It is not for us to judge them."  
  
"Spoken wisely, my daughter," nodded Elrond.  
  
"I do not like how you will be bait, Estel," Arwen admitted. "We will never truly know when they will strike."  
  
"We could easily get Norvelin here upon his arrival but I wish to know who else is part of this plan. Perhaps we could trace it to its source. It might well be one of my people." It sounded odd then to all of them to hear Estel say 'my people' after forsaking his place but none said a word.  
  
"All we can do is wait," said Elrohir. "None save from us here and Legolas will know about this."  
  
"I will send a message to Thranduil especially because I know he must be quite worried about Legolas. I shall also let the Lord and Lady of the Wood know, although it makes me wonder if Galadriel did not already forsee this. But no others shall know," said Elrond. "In the morning, you," he looked at his sons including Estel, "will set out for the Misty Mountains." "I'll get some clothing that Celesilme can wear that is not so obviously from Rivendell," said Arwen. Their plan was underway.  
  
Later that evening, when many were beginning to retire, Shihaku paid a visit to Legolas who still lay sleeping in bed. "You are taking your time to heal," she muttered sitting alongside him. "It will be a while before you can sleep this way again." For a long while she sat there, silently watching over the prince. She was glad though to see him well rested for once, his features void of any sign of pain or discomfort. You almost died today, she thought. What would have happened if you were lost? I can only imagine the grief that will result in your death, Legolas, for you, like Estel and loved by many. But all is well now. You are safe and you will soon be fully healed. She knew that until this was over neither Legolas nor Estel would be safe. How long has this plan been in motion, she wondered. Has it been waiting in the dark for a chance to strike out? Whatever the answer may be, I will make sure it will not be carried out now or ever.  
  
Finally deciding to retire for the evening, Shihaku slowly stood up and turned to leave, but a hand pulled her wrist to stay. She turned and saw Legolas' eyes slowly opening, but not all the way. "So you finally you awaken, Thranduillion."  
  
"Is all well, Shihaku? Or should I now call you Lady Celesilme?" The young Elf's voice was but a slight whisper, slightly hoarse.  
  
"I am now of the House of Elrond, but still I am a Ranger."  
  
Legolas understood and nodded slowly. How he wanted to open his eyes and truly see her, but his strength was waning yet again. "I must call you Celesilme, but always I will know you as the Ranger whose life I am indebted to."  
  
"Keep yourself alive, Legolas, and that will be payment enough."  
  
"Are you truly all right with this?" Legolas lifted his head and was about to force himself to sit up, but Shihaku gently pushed him down. She need not say a word to keep him still for he did not argue. He was still weary for he had yet to completely heal.  
  
Shihaku sat down on the bed, her hands clasped together tightly. "I am. but I am still unsure about many things. This is all very new to me, Legolas. She ran a hand through her hair and Legolas knew that that was a sign of nervousness, the only thing that told him of her uncertainty. Shihaku's face softened a little. "But now is not the time to speak. Rest, Elf, ere I make you. Just because I am wearing a nice Elven gown does not mean I will take this matter lightly."  
  
Legolas smiled. "I wouldn't dare defy you either as a Ranger or as Celesilme. but there really is no real difference between the two. You are still."  
  
"Still what?"  
  
".you."  
  
"Thank you." Shihaku's gaze lowered a little then rose when she recovered her full composure. "Get some rest and when you wake I will tell you of our plans."  
  
Legolas smiled and closed his eyes. Shihaku stayed for a moment to watch him truly grateful for his words. Then she turned her eyes to the doorway and took a deep breath. Goodnight, she thought as she headed for the door. He heard her take her breath and listened to her light footsteps fading, the door opening and closing. And then he heard another set of footsteps heavier only in wisdom and experience. He gave a deep sigh for seeing Shihaku in her Elven clothing made her more beautiful than he could imagine.  
  
When Shihaku closed the door to Legolas' room, chambers which no other Elf save for the House of Peredhil knew was occupied she closed her eyes. "Adar, you need not stay hidden in the darkness. There is no reason to hide from me."  
  
Elrond smiled and stepped out from the shadows he stood in earlier. "//How does he fair?//"  
  
"//Well enough I would assume. I would hope you would know since you are the one who treated him.//"  
  
"//He is a stubborn Elf much like his father. It is that very strength though that has allowed him to live.//"  
  
"//I cannot say I'm surprised.//"  
  
"//You saved his life Celesilme.//"  
  
"//Several times, Adar.//" Elrond smiled. "//Indeed. If not for your great haste he would have died. A few more hours and I would not be able to do anything for him. I think also the medicines you gave to him helped to slow the poison even further. Your skills at healing are quite impressive.//"  
  
"//The Rangers who fostered me taught me much but my own intuition has built upon it and helped me in great times of need.//"  
  
"I do not doubt that." Elrond took her hand in his. "I am very proud of you, my daughter. I cannot say I am thrilled to learn that my daughter was brought up by Rangers and has not had a chance to learn of her great people, but because they were Rangers, my heart is lightened. They are Men indeed, but friends of Elves. At first I was reluctant to let Estel become a Ranger, yet his desire was so great; a desire brought on by the meeting of a female Elf long ago." He looked at Shihaku and smiled. "I can only imagine who that Ranger was."  
  
Shihaku could find no words. She could only stare back at her father.  
  
"//You have saved Estel's life more than once, I know. And now you have saved Legolas' as well. Many would be grateful if only they knew. Your mother would be proud as well.//" She opened her mouth to speak, to thank her father and to tell him that she was not so great, but no words came out. Elrond smiled and squeezed her hand. "//Come, walk with me for a little while.//" Elrond escorted his daughter out to the gardens. "My dearest Celesilme," he whispered. "//I still cannot believe you are here before me now.//  
  
"//Nor can I.//" Shihaku nodded, and gripped Elrond's hand tightly for a moment as if to reassure herself that he was real. This is no dream, she thought. "Do you think, that perhaps there is a reason for all of this?"  
  
"I do not have any reason to doubt it, but I cannot tell you anything more than that for I too do not know. You were so young - still an infant when you left us. The llight shines yn your face as brightly as a star- truly you are Celesilme Faelithildin."  
  
"Tell me.everything, Adar. I want to know."  
  
"You are perhaps one of the youngest Elves of your Age. You know you were not expected. Celebrian and I were delighted that we would be blessed with another child for it was thought that Arwen would be our last child."  
  
"Why were Naneth and I in the Misty Mountains?"  
  
"She wanted to show you to your grandmother, Galadriel. Arwen wanted to go as well an see the Lady of the Wood and of course dote on her little sister."  
  
"But we were attacked."  
  
"By a force we did not even expect to be hiding in the shadows of the mountain's deepest crevices. We thought your mother was the only survivor and even then her life was still hanging by a thread until she set sail for Valinor."  
  
"It must not have been long after that they found e then if neither Elrohir nor Elladan could find me. But how did they not find the Rangers' tracks?"  
  
"It was days later and most likely it was hidden-overshadowed by the tracks from the fray."  
  
"Yes, and the Rangers who raised me were fairly well skilled in hiding their trail." Shihaku turned to the water and looked at her reflection. "Tell me about my mother."  
  
Elrond smiled and put his arm around her. "Of course." Taking a deep breath he looked into the sky and remembered how often he and his wife would watch the stars sometimes talking, singing, or in plain silence, marveling at the beauty before them, musing over their lives. "  
  
"How long till she set sail?"  
  
"It was many years for she would not give up on the idea that you were out there somewhere and either we would find you or you would find your way to us. But her wounds were too much for me to heal and for her body to bear. It was often believed the poison flowing in her veins could be cured only by sailing to Valinor, but it was her breaking heart that needed mending the most."  
  
The two fell so deeply in conversation that neither realized they were being watched. Three figures looked on as father and daughter spoke. "I don't know about you but I'm feeling a bit left out," smiled Elrohir.  
  
"Aye," nodded his brother. "We've got stories to tell too." Arwen smiled at her brothers. "What say you, Arwen?"  
  
"If it will stop your complaining, let us join them then." With Arwen leading the way, the three siblings walked toward Elrond and Shihaku.  
  
"I was wondering when you might be joining us," smiled Elrond hearing them approach. He and Shihaku turned to face the three. Elrond held his hand out to Arwen who took it gently with a smile.  
  
Looking at her family, Shihaku's smile slowly faded and even the light on her face waned ever so slightly. "Even though I have returned we are not yet a complete family," she whispered.  
  
Elrond put his hand on her shoulder. "She is still with us in spirit. We will be together soon enough."  
  
Shihaku's eyes sought Arwen's and then she looked at the twins. No, Adar, I do not think we shall ever be together again. But she never let the sad thought appear on her face. Instead, Shihaku forced a smile and nodded. She had a feeling her father already knew this.  
  
"Have you shown it to her yet, Adar?" sked Elladan.  
  
"Shown me what?"  
  
"In time, my daughter," said Elrond. "In time."  
  
Arwen walked by Shihaku's side and shook her head. "Look at this! She's so young yet taller than I and just as tall as the twins!"  
  
Elrohir let out a little laugh. "Tell us, Celesilme, have you ever been mistake for a man?"  
  
"There were times, yes, but I did it on purpose for it was safer when traveling in the company of those who treated women poorly."  
  
"Surely you taught them a lesson."  
  
"Yes and Strider was there to help." Shihaku smiled, remembering a few particular situations. "He is truly one of the greatest men I have ever met. There are times when I wonder if there is but a little Elvish in his blood."  
  
Arwen smiled a little remembering how she fell for the Ranger. It was when he looked most like an Elf that she noticed his true handsome beauty and saw him for the great man he was rather than the filthy human she thought all men were. But none knew this except for her grandmother.  
  
The five of them eventually walked to a small clearing and there they sat in a tight circle exchanging story after story. None of them noticed the time that flew by. The brightening of the sky and the rising of the sun did not halt their happy reunion. It would be the closest they would ever become to being a complete family.  
  
Shihaku stored every word in her memory and felt her heart lifting with each story. She could almost imagine herself now experiencing her family's lives, so vividly she could see their adventures. It was long since she had ever laughed this much and a true smile graced her lips making her more beautiful than ever.  
  
Elrond felt so blessed having these four children, seeing what they've grown into. How proud he was of them and he knew that they would make him prouder yet for their time was still ripe. They still had many things ahead of them. Yet he could not help but feel something nag in his mind though he was not sure what it was.  
  
Elrohir, Elladan, and Arwen were so relieved in their hearts to finally be reunited with their sister. Though they had just met, it was as if they had spent their lives all together with the stories they shared. They saw this as a miracle and it would not be one they would take for granted. Though they could only share so much this evening, they would most certainly have more to tell her. Their time together was far from over. Shihaku blinked and smiled and then blinked again as she realized that a tear had just fallen from her eyes. She blinked again and another tear fell, following the same trail the other left. Slowly more tears began to fall and all eyes were on her. She touched her cheeks and looked at her damp fingers. Her lip began to tremble and for the first time in centuries Shihaku began to cry. And for the first time in her life she was embraced by her true family. Looking up from her father's shoulders, she watched with bright eyes as the sun began to rise over the mountains.  
  
-------------------  
  
Yea! Finally Chapter 6! Yes I know, super boring. sorry about that! I'm sorry it took so long to get it out but it's just been so busy for me. That and I'm sort of coming up against a writer's block! Noooo! Anyway -love it? Hate it? Just don't flame it! . I know that was lame. In any case, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for the patience and all. I'll try to update all my stories soon. Gift of the Valar will be reworked in an attempt to make it less of a Mary Sue but since it's technically the first EVER written LotR story I dunno if I can help it. *shrug*  
  
Note on the Elvish: I will now have regular speech WITHOUT the //.// marks. If it is in the Westron tongue or other than Elvish then it will be bracketed by the //.// marks. That make sense? It's just that they're all dealing with Elves or those who speak Elvish so.. yeah. =P  
  
Thanks for catching that error you guys! Goes to show that sometimes writing at 3 or 4 in the morning isn't always the best thing to do; sure I'm inspired at the wee hours of the morning, but I also tend to make more mistakes hehehe. 


	7. Return of a Princess

Author's Notes: This is only my second LOTR fic and it has yet to be proofread by someone other than yours truly so feedback is definitely welcome but please be kind. Like this story, I have a lot of others that are work in progress so bear with me. The more reviews and comments I get, the more I can write and the better the stories will be. Also, some of the Elvish may be incorrect so I'd appreciate any help there too. This story is a bit of a mix between book and movie-verse so there may be a few inconsistencies as well. I call Aragorn Estel or Strider more often here because I figured that to the Elves he is Estel as he was so named by Elrond. But, to Shihaku and other humans he is the Ranger named Strider. None of these characters, save for those obviously not created by the great Tolkien, belong to me and since I am not profiting from this story don't sue me!  
  
"//..//" denotes Elvish dialogue  
  
Italics denote dream sequences or flashbacks (also Elvish words)  
  
. denotes telepathic dialogue  
  
Synopsis: Set before the Lord of the Rings books. On a hunting trip Legolas discovers an assassination plot for Estel for some humans apparently know he is Aragorn, the true heir of Gondor. But he is betrayed by a fellow Elf and as he rushes to warn his friend, he encounters a Ranger's aid who has more secrets hidden even from the Ranger herself. Will Legolas make it to Rivendell in time to warn his friend? And even if he does, will that be enough to save Estel?  
  
**** AAAAHHH!! I didn't mean to post Chapter 7!!! That was a total booboo!!! Sorry!!! This is what it should have been without the Norvelin stuff. SO SORRY Guys!! Just ignore what you read for Ch. 7 and just pretend this is the first version...  
  
****NOTE ABOUT SHIHAKU/CELESILME NAME: I know that Shihaku is not a name from Middle Earth during this era (especially since it's actually Japanese which really does mean "waning moon."). I wanted her to have an- otherworldly aspect to her. She is raised in a different way than most people would be raised and by people who are not even of the immediate realm. Blah I'm not making any sense and I'm going to blame that on me being quite sick. Either way, it's kinda how I fiddled with Celesilme since that's a mix of Sindarin and Quenya - how normal is that? I hope it's not too much to ask for a suspension of beliefs as well as an expansion of imagination. If it's that big a deal I can call her Celesilme in the following chapters. *shrug*.  
  
THE SILVER LIGHT OF A WANING MOON  
  
By Terra Forever  
  
CHAPTER 7: Return of a Princess  
  
Hours after the House of Elrond Peredhil secretly rejoiced in the near completion of their family, everyone gathered together in Legolas' room to make ready for the first stage of their plans. Legolas was given strict orders not to leave the bed and especially not to leave the room for he was still recovering. His face was not entirely back to its normal complexion but it was obvious by his brightening eyes he would soon be up on his feet as before. "The plan is sound, I believe," he said, nodding. "The Valar is with us. We will not fail."  
  
"We must try and find out who Norvelin is working with. He is not doing this of his own accord entirely, I am sure," said Elrond. "I would that we merely capture him, but he will undoubtedly refuse to cooperate with us. Our best way is to trick him into revealing the truth."  
  
Shihaku raised her eyes to meet her father's. "I have given this much thought and while I do not doubt that we will put an end to Norvelin's plan. I have great doubts in discovering the true master of this."  
  
"I too am not so sure," admitted Legolas, "but we must do whatever we can to ensure Estel's safety."  
  
"And yours as well, my friend," added Estel. "I am beginning to think Norvelin wishes for your blood more than mine. You have been quite a thorn in his side."  
  
"So long as I do not make it to Rivendell in his eyes, he will be satisfied."  
  
"For the time being, but I would not doubt that he would search out your body himself if he could."  
  
"He will not harm either of you, or anyone else," Shihaku stated sharply. The authority in her voice made all eyes turn to her. Regretting the attention a little, she straightened her posture. "I will leave now while everyone is asleep. I shall meet you at the Misty Mountains. Do not look for me for I will find you myself."  
  
Estel nodded. "Aye. Be careful. There are dangers out there aside from just Norvelin and his gang. Do you think you can leave undetected by his men?"  
  
"We arrived here with no trouble. It should not take much effort to thwart his men even if they are here."  
  
"They are skilled in their ways."  
  
"Do you doubt my skills, Strider?"  
  
"Nay, I am only concerned for your safety."  
  
"Yours and the Prince of Mirkwood's are the only lives we must be concerned about." Shihaku donned her hood, her face completely disappearing under the shadow.  
  
Arwen could not help but see such a great change in her sister when she put up her defenses as she did. She is so different than she was just hours ago, she thought. She put her hand on Shihaku's shoulder. "Take care, sister. I know you must appear to be injured when you return, but I hope that none of them should be inflicted by the malice of darkness."  
  
Shihaku nodded. "There is little you need fear, sister." She turned to her father. "By your leave, Adar, I shall be on my way."  
  
Elrond nodded. "You may go, Shihaku. The others shall join you in a few hours."  
  
Shihaku turned and left through the balcony. Elrohir kept his eyes on her the longest of the Peredhil family and watched as she disappeared into the woods. "She is quite admirable in her ways."  
  
"Indeed she is, Elrohir. You should see her in action," said Estel with a smile.  
  
"Fortune smiled upon me when it saw fit for her to save me," said Legolas leaning back a little. "I admit, as much as I wanted to keep up my guard against her, I could not."  
  
"It is strange that way," murmured the Ranger. "She does everything she can to distance people and sometimes it works, but more often than not, she gains their interest more than anything else."  
  
"Her mysteriousness draws people to her," said Elladan. "But I think it is a natural part of her to do so as well. Even as Shihaku, she cannot deny the traits of Celesilme that are in her."  
  
"They are one and the same," nodded Elrond. He turned to Legolas. "You should get more rest. I know you think you are strong enough, Legolas, to be up and about, but if you should even think about doing other than instructed, I shall send Arwen to deal out your punishment."  
  
"I thought Arwen was the punishment," grinned Legolas. They all let out a laugh and for a moment all seemed the norm.  
  
"If you weren't hurt already I would see to it that you would be in that bed permanently," muttered Arwen and that too elicited a small hum of laughter in the group. Then she looked down at her hands. "She must be a little relieved to be away from us for a while."  
  
Estel put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. Arwen raised her eyes to meet his. He wanted to touch her cheek and hold her and comfort her knowing that while she was happy to have her sister with her again, it was not the type of reunion she would have wanted. It wasn't the way any of them would have wanted. While Shihaku's great skills amazed them and made them proud, it also made them sad knowing the kind of life she must have lived. "I cannot help but agree with you, Arden, but take comfort in that she is happy to be with her family. She is different when she is with any of you and that is a good thing, I promise. This will take time for everyone."  
  
"I know." Oh why did everyone have to be in the room? Why couldn't it have been just Estel and herself and she could lean against him and take comfort in his arms. Although it was enough really to be this close to him.  
  
Elrond cleared his throat. "We should leave Legolas to get some rest. We all need to prepare as well." They bid Legolas a good night knowing he would soon be asleep for weariness had yet to leave his countenance. But Legolas did not sleep right away. His thoughts were on Shihaku and the plan. They had to succeed; there was no other option. He just hoped that Norvelin truly would not recognize Shihaku when they met. Though the traitor Elf had never seen her face, it was no secret that little escaped him.  
  
Hours later, the Peredhil twins and Estel were preparing to ride out to the Misty Mountains on a personal excursion. They chatted and acted as if nothing was amiss; this was merely a pleasure ride around the area. None of the Elves suspected anything and relief flooded their faces when the trio left the gates of Imladris. "Would it really be that difficult to find her?" asked Elladan.  
  
Estel let out a laugh. "Oh, Elladan, if I admit to finding it difficult, is that not enough?"  
  
"But it is not impossible," pointed out Elrohir.  
  
"No, I do not think so, but there is no real way of telling. Even if we were to find her a thousand times out of a thousand, how are we to know she was not purposely leaving a trail for us to follow? And do not count on her honesty in that for she would rather let us keep our pride than ruin it by telling us the truth."  
  
"That is an odd consideration."  
  
"Indeed, but it is her way of showing her approval. She would not let you keep your pride if she disliked you even in the smallest way."  
  
"I can imagine," laughed Elladan. "Oh I pity the fools who should cross her."  
  
"I cannot tell you how many times I have said that myself," smiled Estel.  
  
"How are things with you and Arwen," Elrohir suddenly asked.  
  
Estel looked at his foster brother with a little surprise. "As well as I could imagine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Estel it is no secret that you have fallen for her. What Elf or man has not?"  
  
The young man looked away for a little while. "Very well, I cannot deny that yes I find her beautiful; that if I could, I would marry her in an instant. But I am not so great a fool to think things are so easy. It is enough that we are friends. As long as I have her love, even if it is only as friends, that is enough for me." The twins nodded but they all knew that while it was true, in time it would not be enough. It would not be so easy to quell the emotions that Estel had inside of him.  
  
Hours later, the three riders found themselves in the Misty Mountains. It surprised them that no fell creature was about when these days no road was as safe as it once was. But they were not complaining. The beautiful day was enough to smile about. The sun seemed bright enough that day to burn through the mists in some areas, almost as if lighting the way for the travelers.  
  
"Every time I am here I cannot help but remember," murmured Elrohir.  
  
Elladan lowered his gaze. "I too am plagued by the memories, brother." Estel knew far too well what they were referring to and stayed silent. There were no words of comfort for them. Perhaps the knowledge that their sister was indeed alive would eventually put their sadness aside, but there was no questioning the pain that dwelt in them for years.  
  
"She is in a better place now at least," came a voice. All eyes turned to Shihaku who walked out from behind a tree.  
  
"Yes, she is and I am sure she knows that you are with us now."  
  
"You're injured," Elrohir cried seeing the blood on his sister's clothes and the blood on her face. He leapt off his horse and rushed to her.  
  
Shihaku raised her hand. "I'm fine, just a little fray I assure you. Strider can tell you that I've suffered through worse. Besides this is more for show than anything else." She looked at her torn clothing. "I must say that these gowns are not very well made for fighting."  
  
Estel laughed. "No they were not fitted for such purposes." He just realized then that she was not in her normal Ranger clothing, but the gown Arwen had given her earlier that day. "What did you do?" He asked as he approached her.  
  
"I found a small band of orcs just a little further up the mountain. They weren't very many but they were quite fierce."  
  
"Why did you do that?" Elladan inquired.  
  
"I can inflict my own injuries but it has to look authentic. It has too look like I was injured by the hands of fell creatures and by their weapons, not that of well sharpened swords belonging to either Elves or Rangers," she replied.  
  
"I guess that's a smart thing to do. but I wish you didn't have to go through that to do so."  
  
Estel narrowed his eyes and looked at her arm and side. "You have their poison running in your veins!"  
  
"Well what did you expect, Strider? Like I said, it has to look real and the best way is for it to be real. They didn't hurt me enough to really make me look like I was nearly killed so I took one of their weapons." She took out an orc sword and Elladan could not help but wince. He could not believe what his sister was about to do. "Are you all ready?"  
  
"I wish there was some other way," said Elrohir through gritted teeth. "Surely there is some magical spell to make -"  
  
"There probably is but we don't know it and we don't have time to find it," said Shihaku. "Take more courage, brother. I will be healed in no time. You worry far too much." With that she took a few steps back and with the blade struck herself several times. She made a few surface cuts on her arms and legs and then she suddenly broke the blade. Three pairs of eyes looked at her questioningly. She knelt and picked up a rather long shard. Raising her eyes, she stabbed herself in the side where a wound was already bleeding heavily. She winced and tasted blood in her mouth as she pushed the shard in a little deeper.  
  
"Shihaku," Estel shouted, rushing to her. He tried to take the shard out from her grasp and out of her body but Shihaku refused.  
  
"Let the poison take effect," she said through heavy gasps. She was losing a lot more blood now allowing the poison to take over more quickly. Estel held her tightly as she fell to one knee. Finally he coaxed the shard out of her grasp and pulled it slowly from her. Now that there was nothing to stop the flow of blood, Shihaku's gown grew to be a crimson red.  
  
"Celesilme," whispered Elrohir. He knelt beside her and brushed the hair from her face, wiping the sweat forming on her brow. He looked into her eyes. "That is enough, let us return!"  
  
"No," Shihaku cried. "We must wait longer. At this rate, I can still be cured by any of you and I must be in such a state that only Adar can help me."  
  
"But that's too dangerous!"  
  
"That is what we planned! Do not back out now otherwise all will be lost. We must play every part thoroughly!"  
  
Elrohir looked to his brother whose face mirrored his own fears. He then turned to Estel. "She knows what she's doing," whispered Estel though he, like his foster brothers, wanted to put an end to this now. She was right and they knew it, but they did not want to admit it. "She's been through this before. Shihaku can handle the poison. I've seen her go through worse."  
  
"That is not as comforting as I wish it could be," muttered Elladan.  
  
"Do not be so weak," chided Shihaku. "You are the sons of Elrond Peredhil. Do not let this faze you so much." She glared at each of them. "I would not expect such weakness in you." They found no words to respond with.  
  
Suddenly Shihaku started to stand up. "What are you doing?" demanded Estel.  
  
"I cannot just lie here and let the poison slowly take effect. Lying will only help me get better. I need to tire myself out."  
  
"You are trying to kill yourself."  
  
"No, just come close."  
  
"They're not going to expect you to be half dead, Shihaku. They will expect us to care for you at least a little you know."  
  
"Yes but the worse I look, the better it will be; the less reason for them to question the integrity of our story and of my identity." So, Shihaku stood up and walked around, surprising the Peredhil twins with her strength for despite her injuries she walked without any aid and without any trouble. Yet she grew paler by the minute.  
  
"Alright, this is enough. You are already beginning to look worse than Legolas," said Estel. "We must return as soon as we can anyway and make sure we are there before Norvelin just in case."  
  
Shihaku finally gave in and leaned against a tree. Elladan quickly made a small concoction to put on her most serious wound to keep it from infecting and to slow the poison a little. They mounted their horses, Shihaku riding with Strider. She could have ridden with one of her brothers but it would be far too much like the past. Bringing their nearly dead mother home those many years ago was enough for them. Bringing Shihaku home in a similar state, even under these circumstances, did not bode well with them.  
  
"I hope our acting is good enough," said Elrohir.  
  
"I do not think any of Rivendell will appreciate being fooled like this," said the other brother.  
  
"No probably not, but this is for the best."  
  
"We are nearing Rivendell already," said Estel. "Have you seen anything suspicious?"  
  
"Like people watching us? No, but that does not mean they are not here."  
  
"They are far too scattered and few still," whispered Shihaku. "I saw one on my way to the mountains."  
  
"Shhh," whispered Strider. "Save your strength for later. It is not important now."  
  
Elrond looked out at the sun, watching it descend. He hoped his children were fairing well and were hopefully on their way back home. Celesilme, he thought. You will soon return to your rightful place. Your mother will be so happy and relieved. I only fear that I may one day lose you again. Suddenly there was a loud knock on his door and Elrond found himself being summoned to the courtyard. Upon his arrival he found Estel holding a barely conscious Shihaku. Elrond froze for but a millisecond; he had not expected to find his daughter in this state. He knew she was to be injured, but her wounds were quite severe. What had happened up in those mountains? Yet despite these wounds and her semi-conscious state, Shihaku was still quite aware of her surroundings. Estel carried her to Elrond who's eyes widened and Estel marveled at his foster father's acting skills. He is a great Elf after all, he thought, hiding a smile. "My Lord, she was the only survivor among a party slaughtered by Orcs not too far into the Misty Mountains."  
  
"Celesilme," whispered Elrond really only half listening. All eyes turned to the Elf Lord and the Elf in Estel's arms. The people of Rivendell knew that name well but it had not been spoken of in years. Before anyone could say a word, Elrond took the Elf into his arms, not caring how his elegant robes were being stained with blood for he cared more for the fact that it was his daughter's blood being spilled. This is too much like the past, he thought. This is too much like her mother's arrival those many years ago. He knew well that his sons must have been thinking the same thing and his heart went out to them. "I shall tend to her at once. I wish to hear her story. I cannot help but wonder though. I have reason to believe she is my daughter thought dead long ago, Celesilme Faelithilden."  
  
There was now a hushed murmur among the crowd. Elrond turned around and headed to the house. Estel quickly rushed up the stairs following Elrond, his foster brothers behind him. Elrohir quickened his pace and turned to his father. "Could it really be her? I saw her and wondered the same thing, but after so long?"  
  
"I do not know. Though I pray it is," Elrond said gravely. She is so light in my arms, he thought. He looked down at her and he knew that she was still very conscious despite her condition. "My Celesilme," he whispered only so that she could hear. The young Elf could not help but turn a little into her father's chest. She could feel the warmth of his body and his heart and that was enough to push the pain of her injuries away. She let her mind wander and gave herself to Elrond's care.  
  
Hours later, Shihaku awoke in a soft bed and found herself wanting to return to her fitful sleep. She had not realized that she had even slipped into a deep slumber but remembered that Elrond's powers had made her grow far too comfortable. "How do you feel, my Lady?" came Elrond's voice by her side.  
  
"I am weary, but I am all right now. Where am I?" asked Shihaku.  
  
"In the House of Elrond in Rivendell. My sons found you in the Misty Mountains."  
  
"They are all dead then."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Elrond nodded. "My sons created a makeshift graveyard for them best they could."  
  
"Thank you, sir." Shihaku sat up. Elrond held his hand down and she stayed lying down, though he propped the pillows up just a little.  
  
"Please, if it is not too much, tell me about yourself. I know this is probably not the best timing, but I am quite curious and what you say may put my heart at rest, my mind at ease."  
  
"I'm afraid I know very little, sir. I was brought up by a small group of Elves who lived many leagues northwest of here -the ones your sons buried. They found me in the Misty Mountains when I was but a child and raised me. I do not know my true parentage." Shihaku found herself yet in another tight embrace. "My Lord?"  
  
Elrond closed his eyes. "I know this may come as a shock to you, but you are my daughter, Celesilme Faelithilden." Shihaku took on a look of disbelief and was about to argue when Elrond explained everything to her. Though they were quite sure they were safe from outsiders, both did their best to act as if they were discovering this for the very first time. Forcing herself to cry, Shihaku sobbed on her father's shoulders.  
  
"I am home," she whispered. "That is why this place has called for me. I had asked my guardians to travel here ages ago because of a longing to see Imladris. Now I know why." Shihaku bit her tongue to say that lie knowing well she did her best to avoid the Elven Haven. She could not stand the sadness she felt every time she came near the city. But now, that sadness was gone.  
  
Elrond held his hand out to his youngest child. "Celesilme, you know your grandmother would eventually like to see you."  
  
Shihaku nodded. "I know. I would like to meet her as well." Though Shihaku was not known for smiling, feeling Elrond's gentle hand on her cheek brought up the corners of her lips. She could not help but enjoy the gentle care of her father's treatment of her. Even her brothers and sister's affections were too loving to ignore or deny. And, she could not deny that deep in her heart, for many years, she secretly hoped to finally find her family. She did not care whether her family was rich or poor; she just wanted to be home.  
  
"You know, you smile very much like your mother; radiant like the silver luster of the moon and of Ithildin itself."  
  
Shihaku lowered her eyes unused to such praise. She did not think much of her smile. It was not becoming of a Ranger. "Thank you, Adar."  
  
"You should smile more, Celesilme. Show off the beauty you have been graced with. I know that as a Ranger physically looks is not your interest but as an Elf, as Princess."  
  
"I will try."  
  
"That is all I ask, but no matter what, you are my daughter and I am proud of you." Elrond placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Just then, Arwen appeared at the door. "So you are my little sister," she whispered, but the other two Elves heard. She walked toward them and put her hand on Shihaku's shoulder. "We shall soon hold a banquet for you when some troubles are over and your grief has passed. Shihaku nodded. "Do you know a song, Celesilme to sing for your lost family?"  
  
Shihaku nodded and paused to think of a song. Closing her eyes words and melody came to her from Rivendell itself. She opened her mouth and a melodic voice filled the room. It was not an uncommon song in Rivendell but it was one of its more mournful tales and soon Arwen joined in, each sister exchanging harmony. Elrond watched and listened with a tranquil heart, soothed after years of pain. He felt himself a lucky father-perhaps one of the most fortunate Elves in history to be graced by such beautiful and gifted daughters. He knew that they would one day play a role in the future of middle Earth. Although this brought pride in his heart, he could not help but feel fear and apprehension as well. But he refused to dwell on such thoughts now. He would enjoy his time with his family here in Middle Earth for as long as he could.  
  
That evening, in a large gathering, Elrond announced their discovery and there was a great cry of joy among the Elves. Estel and his foster brothers scanned the crowd for any signs of a traitor while placing smiles on their faces.  
  
Shihaku looked on at the crowd with a bashful smile on her face. She was still a little pale from her injuries but she was certainly a lot healthier looking than Legolas. Looking at her people she could not help but smile sincerely now. They are truly happy, she thought. Putting her hand over her heart she felt a fluttering feeling grow. Long ago, this city mourned so much and now it is rejoicing.for me. Such a curious feeling. I do not know what it is in my heart, but I cannot deny that I am happy to have found my true home. I wish it was under different circumstances.  
  
Arwen squeezed her hand gently and smiled. She saw the brightness in her sister's eyes and knew very well that she was actually happy to be there and it made her smile even more. She was worried that her life as a solitary Ranger would not allow her happiness with them here in Rivendell, but her expression now pushed away any fears. She turned to face her brothers who returned her smile but she noted that they were more interested in the crowd. Arwen watched as Estel took kept his eyes on the Elves but he caught her glance and turned to her. Their eyes met and he smiled gently. It was not the smile of joy from the wonderful news, it was the smile of contentment seeing the one he loved so happy. He would do everything in his power to ensure that happiness.  
  
"Now I know this would require a large ceremony, but in light of the circumstances I think this would be better if done in a simple manner," said Elrond. He nodded to Arwen who turned and took something in an ornate wooden box. She held it up to her father who opened the small box and lifted an object wrapped in a purple velvet cloth. There was no mistaking the object and it seemed that the entire crowd was holding its breath. Elrond beckoned for Shihaku to come to him and she slowly stood up, walking toward her father. He unwrapped the object and held it out for all to see: a beautifully decorated circlet with an ithildin stone in the front. Shihaku's eyes widened and she looked at her father. She could not fathom that this could possibly be hers. Finding her composure, Shihaku lowered her head a little and Elrond placed the circlet on her head, letting the jewel hang on her forehead. There was a loud applause when she lifted her head to face her people. Shihaku could only smile.  
  
That night, Shihaku paid another visit to the still invalid Legolas. He was now walking around, but still restricted to his room for at least another day. "I see you are walking now," she said, seeing Legolas pacing in his room.  
  
Legolas turned to the door and saw Shihaku dressed as a Princess of Rivendell would be and his heart froze in his throat for a second. She looked quite stunning and she was only wearing a simple gown. "Yes and soon I will be glad to leave this room and take some fresh air."  
  
Shihaku shook her head. "You know that really won't happen right? You cannot be seen here."  
  
"I know, I know, but I will be careful. I cannot be kept cooped up in here, Shihaku. That would be worse than handing me over to Norvelin."  
  
"Have patience, this will be over soon. Norvelin should be here soon. I can't imagine what is taking him so long."  
  
"He might still be trying to look for us to make sure we haven't survived our latest perils."  
  
"Speaking of which, how do you fair? You are still unlike your usual self."  
  
"How would you know my lady, when you've seen me only as a wounded-Elf?" Legolas grinned.  
  
"I've heard enough stories."  
  
"You don't look quite well yourself. I hope you didn't overdo it today."  
  
Shihaku said nothing, her silence implicating her and Legolas shook his head, still smiling. "The first part of our plan has been accomplished - that's the only important thing."  
  
"Are you still ok with all of this?"  
  
"I think so. I do not regret coming here and discovering my family, if that is what you mean. But, it will still take some time for me to swallow all of this. I am still to grow accustomed to the life of royalty, stuck here in one place."  
  
"You can still travel, Shihaku, don't worry. You can join Estel and myself on our little adventures."  
  
"In other words, keep you two out of trouble?" Legolas grinned. He sat down on the seat next to the window. "Sit with me Shihaku, for but a minute."  
  
Shihaku obliged and walked to Legolas, taking a seat next to him. Though the moon was not directly facing her, the stars that dotted the night sky was enough to illuminate her beautiful face. Legolas was rendered speechless for a moment until he noticed the jewel on her circlet hanging on her forehead. He lifted his hand and traced the sparkling silver jewel with his finger. "An ithildin stone for the Elf who shines just as brightly."  
  
Shihaku lowered her head a little, somewhat embarrassed. All this attention was not something she was used to and it almost made her uncomfortable, but she swallowed any annoyance or discomfort. She couldn't let something like this faze her. "."  
  
"It suits you well," smiled Legolas. But, I think I like you better than the stone, he thought. He wanted to bring his hand down to caress her soft cheeks or cup her chin, but instead brought his hand down to his side. "Rivendell's spirits have lifted. I could hear them from this room. I'm sure even the trees and flowers here are rejoicing for your return, Shihaku."  
  
"To think that something like your near-death and the bounty on Strider's head brought this sort of happiness.."  
  
"Don't worry, soon we'll have a party to celebrate both your return and victory."  
  
Shihaku could only nod. "I had better let you rest." She started to stand up when Legolas took her wrist. "Don't go yet, Shihaku," he whispered. "Won't you sing me a lullaby?"  
  
Shihaku blinked, surprised, and looked at Legolas. A small smile came to her lips and Legolas' grin widened. "Only if you promise to actually go to bed."  
  
"Of course," Legolas grinned and Shihaku couldn't believe how relieved she was inside that the Prince was still alive and well enough to smile like that. "That first song you sang to me was beautiful, do you mind singing it again?" The Elf shook her head and closed her eyes she began to sing. Slowly, as each word in its beautiful melody sank into Legolas' mind as his eyes became lost in his sleep and his grip on her wrist loosened. Slowly and quietly standing up, Shihaku left the room. She nearly walked right into her brothers when she turned the corner.  
  
"Ah, Celesilme, sometimes I wonder if you are not a phantasm walking these corridors," said Elrohir with a smile.  
  
"It is lucky for us that you are not," laughed Elladan. "Now that you must have put the Prince of Mirkwood to bed, how about you accompany us for a little stroll. Arwen abandoned us for Estel and Elrohir and I have gotten rather bored of each other."  
  
Shihaku couldn't help but let out a little laugh thinking of Arwen and Strider and joined her brothers for a walk. If not for certain aspects of their circumstances it would almost seem as if they had walked those same paths together for years. Neither Elrohir nor Elladan failed to see the striking beauty that their sister emanated even more so under the night sky. Yet she seemed completely oblivious to it.  
  
Before any of them realized it, they were at one of the smaller streams suddenly practicing their swordsmanship, each brother taking turns with their little sister. Elladan and Elrohir were quite impressed with her skills, not that they hadn't expected anything less from her. It all began when she was admiring their well-crafted Elven swords for they were not only beautiful, but deadly. They were definitely much better than her usual sword. Given permission to test out the blade for herself, she sparred first with Elladan and then Elrohir and it continued from there. Of course Shihaku was having some difficulty fighting in the robes of Rivendell she had yet to grow accustomed to. Her brothers knew this well but that did not stop them from poking fun at her for it. This eventually led to her poking fun at them and soon the fight between swords became a battle of wits.  
  
They were not being particularly loud, but they had unintentionally wandered close to where Arden and Estel walked. Eventually Arwen's ears and Aragorn's own heightened senses led them to the three Elves. Estel had to laugh when he saw them. "All the world's luck to you both," he said as he walked toward them, Arwen by his side. "She is a hard one to top, but it is not impossible." He grinned at her and Shihaku gave him a look.  
  
"She's definitely got the family genes then," said Arwen. "I wonder sometimes if it's wit or a hard head." They all laughed and soon Elrohir, Elladan, and Shihaku were taking turns poking fun at Arwen and Estel, teasing them about their relationship. Though Elladan and Elrohir did not want to lose their sister, they knew and loved her well enough -they trusted her with her own decisions. As for Estel, he was like a brother to them- they too knew him well and trusted him with their sister. Though because nothing was definite, the twins still secretly hoped there was more of a future for their sister than a mortal life.  
  
They lingered there a little while longer but soon Shihaku declared it was time for them all to get some rest as the following day would certainly be long and so would the days to come. Agreeing, they returned to their rooms parting ways one by one.  
  
Unbeknownst to all of them, except for perhaps the back of their minds, Elrond kept a close eye on his children and watched them with a smile. He was glad to see them getting along together so well; it seemed Shihauku was adjusting quite well, though he knew inside she was still in shock perhaps. She is a born warrior, he thought. She deserves the armaments of a great warrior of Rivendell.. He looked up at the sky. I wonder, Celebrian, if you can now see us, see how very much alive our daughter is.. I hope that you are able to live on in peace where you are. It will not be too long, I do not think, before we are reunited again..  
  
END CH. 7  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Finally! Another chapter! Ok I know this has a lot of problems like grammar and stuff since there was a huge gap between when I first wrote this and when I finished (as in about..2 months? Or something? =P) But I figured I'd post now before something else would come up. you know, like getting really sick for over a month.and then having to deal with midterms. still being sick and then dealing with finals. Oh and not to mention writer's block.and falling a little out of LotR and back into Rurouni Kenshin. Lol. Ok enough blabbering. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one but no guarantees cause this is a killer quarter for me. Hopefully I'll post the RIGHT chapters too. hehehe. I'll try to re-write this soon (hopefully with more Elvish) and I'll post that ASAP too. Thanks for all the support guys! You have no idea how good it feels to know that some people are enjoying this. Quite frankly I write a lot of stories based for my own entertainment and enjoyment.this is just one of the trial stories to see if some other people might enjoy it.soooo. thanks for reading and constantly making my day(s)!! 


End file.
